


Mum of the Year

by Too Old to Fangirl (TooOldtoFangirl)



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #CS, #CaptainSwan, #HOOK, #Killianjones, #OUAT, #Ursula, #colinodonoghue, #emmaswan, #hooksmother, #jennifermorrison, #liamjones, #thelittlemermaid, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooOldtoFangirl/pseuds/Too%20Old%20to%20Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke's Festival of the Sea Goddess kicks off to a rocky start when Ursula kidnaps a very pregnant Emma. With the baby due any day, Killian desperately forms a Fairytale Investigation Team. But will they be in time? What is Black Beard doing in this realm's actual history? Who is the mysterious merman invalid in Ursula's cave? Why does Ursula hate her brother Triton so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code of Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pre-Curse Ursula is sentenced by her brother, Triton, for breaking the Code of Neptune. The harsh sentence he imposes pushes her to the dark side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Before You Start' Notes:
> 
> 1\. 'Mum of the Year' is Future Fic since it takes place after Emma and Hook get married which has not yet happened in the show.
> 
> 2\. I originally Wrote this story in Aug 2014. The story is now AU (Alternate Universe) since I am doing traditional Ursula here rather than the Ursula of OUAT's season 4. I admired Merrin Dungey's performance and the beautiful story A&E gave her Ursula. But, my story works better with a middle aged, plump, overly dramatic Ursula as depicted in the 'Little Mermaid' animated film.
> 
> 3\. The sequel to this story is called "Finding Father" & will start posting 4/5/15. The original story deals with the mother. The sequel will answer questions about the father.

**Setting: The Undersea City of Atlantica**

**Time: Over 2 Centuries Ago**

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" The conch gavel head pounded the seabed rock with a force that rang throughout the waters. In the submerged throne room, all chatter ceased.

The mer bailiff's deep voice filled the chamber: "ALL REGARD FOR THE HONORABLE TRITON, UNDISPUTED RULER OF THE SEVEN SEAS, EMPEROR TO ALL OCEAN KINGDOMS AND HIGH OVERLORD OF ATLANTICA!"

Individual motion stopped as all merfolk turned to the throne. With a face drenched in solemnity, the young king entered the room through an opening behind the dais. Slowly he swam to the center and settled heavily onto the judgement seat.

This wasn't going to be easy. It was the biggest crisis Triton faced since assuming the throne 10 months previous. His father's death came without warning or preparedness. The crown was thrust upon Triton's head just as he reached the age of consent. Then, before he even had time to grow his chin stubble into a proper flowing beard as befit a mer king, scandal and treason rocked his kingdom at the highest level. Damn his sister! How had Ursula kept her forbidden dalliance with a HUMAN secret for SO long? More importantly, how had she given birth to not ONE but TWO of the landscum's brats without being detected sooner?

The Code of Poseidon, foundation for all mer law, strictly forbids ANY contact between the mer world and its human counterpart. Ursula knew that! EVERYBODY knew that! Which is why her sensational trial yielded a swift verdict of 'guilty' despite the princess's unparalleled skill in twisting mer law to her advantage. Now Triton's hand was forced. The sentence mandated by such a blatant violation of the Code was extremely harsh. But, he could not afford to go easy on her. Not with his reign just starting and the current political climate so volatile.

Holding the all powerful trident in his right hand, Triton sighed audibly and nodded to the bailiff.

"BRING IN THE CONDEMNED!"

The crowd murmured as two guards floated into the room with a stunningly beautiful mermaid shackled between them. Her majestic violet tail emitted a soft shimmer that went straight to her narrow waist. The emerald wrap she wore to cover her spectacular bosom enhanced the sheen of her flawless skin. An exquisite nautilus shell pendant dropped low into her cleavage. Her eyes burned like molten sapphire over perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a soft well shaped mouth. But, her greatest glory was undeniably her massive mane of ebony hair. Worn free of any pins or ornamentation, the long black tresses floated gracefully about her head and shoulders drenched in luminescence. Without question, she possessed the type of regal beauty that fascinated the masses.

"THE GUARDS ARE HEREBY INSTRUCTED TO UNTETHER THEMSELVES AND TAKE TWO STEPS BACK FROM THE CONDEMNED. THE CONDEMNED IS HEREBY WARNED THAT ANY ATTEMPT TO HARM THE KING WILL BE MET WITH BRUTE FORCE."

Really these precautionary measures were unnneccessary. Many merfolk would prefer this perfectly poised princess as their ruler rather than her awkward younger brother. After all, Princess Ursula had been the artist's model for the colossal statue of the Sea Goddess Ursula guarding the gates of Atlantica. To the commoners, their princess was the sea goddess reincarnated. But, the Code specifically stated that the throne must pass to the eldest MALE heir of the sea king's bloodline. The succession could be transmitted through the female line to a male heir of that line, but a female could never be ruler.

Ursula resented this provision to the Code. Why shouldn't SHE rule upon her father's demise? She was the eldest. She was intelligent, strong and highly adept at mer law. And the people WORSHIPPED her! Unfortunately, when Ursula lobbied for an amendment to the Code which would allow females to inherit the throne, King Poseidon erupted in a royal rage usually reserved for Triton.

"A FEMALE MER RULER?! Girl, are you out of your mind?!"

"Father, listen to me! The idea of a female monarch is a fact in many kingdoms. The Enchanted Forest and Arendelle are both ruled by strong queens."

"LAND KINGDOMS! Weak rulers for weak humans! The sea kingdom is as vast as it is complex! No member of the fairer sex could ever hope to control it!'

'Father, you don't know that because it has never been tried in the mer world! The Fathomless Wars over the throne decimated the great families of the deep! Wouldn't it be better to have a female ruler of the blood royale than a civil war of that magnitude again?"

"Those wars came about because there was no male heir. That isn't the case with my reign. I have Triton!"

Triton straightened his tail and squared his shoulders. So, despite the constant barrage of paternal criticism, Father really did have faith in him!

"Triton!" Ursula laughed. "You might as well crown a jellyfish!"

"The heir's competency to perform his duties is not for YOU to decide! Your brother is young but he will rise to the occasion if need be!"

"Well, I hope the need never arises because -"

"ENOUGH! Go to your apartments and stay there until I give you permission to leave!"

House arrest not withstanding, Poseidon's efforts to control Ursula proved futile. She retaliated by embarrassing the royal family at every opportunity. Her drunken parties, gambling, astronomical debt and other ignoble behavior exasperated the king. After a few seasons, Ursula's outrageous antics began to ebb. Relieved that his daughter was no longer causing trouble undersea, the king never suspected she was flitting about the surface with some human. Had their father discovered the truth, the entire romance would have been terminated before the succession became threatened.

But, the sea king never found out! And then great Posidon died unexpectedly and the breaking scandal became Triton's problem.

"URSULA, PRINCESS FROM THE HOUSE OF POSEIDON," the mer bailiff began, "COUNTESS OF MERDAVIA AND VESSEL Of THE BLOOD ROYALE, YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF CONSORTING WITH LAND BEINGS AND INTERBREEDING WITH A HUMAN. . . . IN ACCORDANCE WITH MER LAW, DO YOU WISH TO MAKE A STATEMENT BEFORE THE KING PASSES SENTENCE?"

"I do." The deep contralto resonance of her voice rang loud and clear .

"Oh, stink-fish," murmured Triton, "here come the theatrics."

With the flamboyance of a consummate actress, Ursula raised her shackled wrists and began to speak.

"First, I want the record to show that the HUMAN and I were NOT rutting manatees. We were - ARE - deeply in love AND we are legally married. . ."

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed the royal prosecutor, "This was covered at the trial! Mer Law does NOT recognize marriages performed on land under human jurisprudence."

"NEVERTHELESS," boomed Ursula, "WE WERE MARRIED!"

Triton signaled for the royal prosecutor to reseat himself. No need to rehash this point. Legally married or not, her behavior had been reprehensible.

"Secondly," continued Ursula, "since this proceeding DIRECTLY affects my children, I DEMAND that they be present for the sentencing!"

The chamber exploded in an uproar. The mer bailiff banged the gavel successively until order was restored.

Triton finally spoke. "Ursula, since your children are under the age of 10, I doubt whether they will understand this proceeding. Are you not afraid of traumatizing them?"

Ursula smiled malevolently at the king. "In the interest of justice , Your Majesty, I think you should look these children in the eye before you condemn them to death!"

A collective gasp shook the room! She had the audacity to speak aloud the underlying purpose of this proceeding and the greatest worry to the king. The children, both male, were at present next in line for the childless Triton's throne. And they were HALF HUMAN! A half human sea king was inconceivable! But, although their mother had broken mer law by giving birth to them, the children themselves were guilty of no crime. That they needed to be eliminated for the greater good was undeniable. But there simply was no legal justification to execute them publically.

"Ursula, no one will be executed," replied Triton, 'not even you."

"Oh, no, of course not! I will not be executed . . . Just stripped of all royal entitlements, transformed into the lowliest of mer folk and forced to live in exile along the outskirts of society. . . And the boys will no doubt be taken permanently into PROTECTIVE CUSTODY... until one night they just... disappear...never to be seen or heard from again."

A deafening silence seeped through the room. Court intrigue could be brutal. The boys WOULD disappear. They HAD to disappear.

Triton swallowed hard. She was right. His first impluse had been to put them under protective custody and keep them out of sight. That they would eventually be quietly disposed of...well, that didn't have to happen if Triton married and produced a male heir of his own. But neither scenario sounded particularly fair to the two innocents. Triton's reputation could suffer irreparable damage. Not a good prospect for a successful reign. Damn her for putting him in this position! He wasn't a monster! He didn't care if her children succeeded him! But, the mer people would NEVER follow a partially human king! There would be civil war!

"Very well," growled Triton, "Bring out the sons of Ursula!"

A guard gently pushed a large clear bubble up the aisle toward the dais. Inside the bubble, a boy of about 8 years balanced a much smaller child on his hip. Both children had legs instead of fins and breathed the oxygen circulating inside the bubble. The older boy, wide eyed and innocent, sported rich brown curls and blue eyes that now mirrored his inner fear. The toddler, also blue eyed but with jet black hair, giggled and waved to the crowd with great flair. A collective 'Awwwe' sounded from the crowd.

"Oh, common on, Triton," Ursula cooed. "You can just decree that my sons can't succeed you for whatever reason you deem fit. . . Then these two little innocents can grow up quietly in my care. . ."

Triton pinched the bridge of his nose. So this was her strategy! Show the cute half breeds to a sentimental public so he looks like a monster if he harms them. No, Ursula! ... But, they were SO young! And the little one, obviously thinking this was some kind of a game, was blowing raspberries and quirking an eyebrow at his uncle, the king. The whole court was charmed and laughing. Triton couldn't hid them away NOW... and he CERTAINLY couldn't leave them to be raised by their irresponsible mother! Was the father any better? . . . Hummmm... Perhaps the solution was not as clear cut as Triton had hoped. But, he had already set the events in motion. He could not change his mind now or he would be the jellyfish Ursula always accused him of being.

"I'm sorry, Ursula," he said in a steady voice, "You have not proven yourself fit enough a parent to retain custody of these boys and raise them as scions of the blood royale."

Ursula opened her mouth in protest but Triton raised his hand halting her speech.

"Since your children are - for all outward appearances - human, I decree that they be sent to the surface to live with their father for the remainder of their lives. They are NEVER to be told of their mer blood! If YOU attempt to contact either father or children EVER again, both boys will be arbitrarily beheaded by the power of the trident."

Ursula looked stunned. "B-b-b-but you can't -"

"I can and I have... Guards, take the boys to the surface and release them into the custody of their father. I have already erased his memories so he can never contact Ursula nor encourage either child to do so in his stead."

"But the trident isn't configured for human physiology!" cried Ursula, "It's memory erasure powers could cause irreparable damage to his brain!"

Triton opened his mouth to speak but no sound came forth. If the truth be told, the human's reaction to the memory wipe had been severe. But, he demonstrated sufficient control over the madness to appear sane most of the time. Surely, the human was lucid enough to care for these boys? A fatherly tantrum here or there wouldn't endanger the boys too much, would it?

Triton lowered his eyes in and then Ursula knew.

"Sweet Neptune!" she gasped, "You DID harm him! THAT's not justice! THAT's torture!"

"Call it what you will! But it is now done!" Triton spat. "Tax me no further, sister! Least I change my mind and perform the same memory wipe on the older boy!"

"You monster! He's just a baby!"

"No, Ursula, the younger one is a baby. He will not remember his mother or these proceedings. The older child now has the capability of long term memory. I spared him the trident against the advice of my senior councilors. I hope I am correct in surmising that the human world will not believe his story and attribute it to a boy's overactive imagination."

Ursula's face reflected utter devastation as the guard pushed the bubble upward toward the surface. The older boy knelt down and pressed his face against the bottom of the bubble as it rose high above the court. His mother reached futilely for the bubble with tears streaming down her face.

"MY POOR LITTLE SAM!" wept Ursula, "Be a brave lad! And take care of Baby! Tell Daddy I love him and that Mummy will find a way to -"

But the bubble ascended out of sight before she could finish.

"Sammy." She said softly. "My sweet Sammie's..."

Triton hated himself for ripping the children away from her. But, for the good of the mer world, hard choices had to be made and decisions enforced.

"Now," said Triton drawing her attention back to the dais, "It is time for YOUR sentencing...Ursula, Princess from the House of Poseidon, Countess of Merdavia and vessel of the blood royale ... Your punishment is clear by law. Any mermaid or merman who interbreds with a human will be stripped of all title, turned into a Cecaelia and exiled from Atlantica... Sentence to be carried out immediately!"

With that, the guards unshackled Ursula and moved away. Standing alone and defiant, Ursula glared at the mer king.

"Do your worst, LITTLE Brother!"

With that, Triton lifted his trident and a bolt of lightning danced through Ursula's long tresses scalding the ends severely before splitting into eight laser sharp beams. To her credit, she did not scream when the beams raced down her fins cuting eight even fissures into her flesh. Then a second burst of lightning swirled around her forming an eddy until she was no longer visible. The eddy slowly dissipated to reveal a hybrid of female and octopus with ghastly lavendar skin, short white hair and black tentacles. The glowing blue eyes had turned stone cold black. It was still Ursula and yet it was not Ursula. Whatever it was, the creature's eyes spat pure hatred at the mer king.

"MARK. MY. WORDS. TRITON." It growled. "You WILL pay DEARLY for this."

Then it slowly turned and swam from the courtroom with all the regal bearing of a once great princess.


	2. Sea Goddess Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Belle informs the Joneses of Ariel's pending wedding. Ursula disguises herself as a baby boutique owner. She kidnaps Emma and takes her to the bottom of the ocean. Killian and Robin encounter Blackbeard in Storybrooke Harbor._

**Setting: A Yogurt Store in Storybrooke, Maine**

**Time: Present Day**

"UUUMMMMMMMMMM! Delicious!" Sheriff Emma Swan-Jones slowly pulled the cold spoon from her mouth. The spoonful of frozen yogurt lingered on her tongue as she savored the taste. "Smee, this is your best creation yet! What are you calling it?"

"Sea Goddess Swirl," replied the yogurt store proprietor and erst while boatswain. "I take it Mrs. Jones approves?"

"Yeah! This will sell like hotcakes - especially with all of the tourists coming in for the Sea Goddess Festival!" Emma replied enthusiastically. "I hope Baby Jones likes it as much as Momma does." Emma dropped her hand to her baby bump for emphasis.

William Smee had a knack for creating mouthwatering frozen desserts. In addition to Sea Goddess Swirl, he also made Black Jack Berry, Bumbo Banana, Grape Shot Grape and a host of other pirate themed flavors. Emma's all time favorite was Rapscallion Raspberry. Back in the hormone charged second trimester of her pregnancy, she ordered this flavor so frequently that "I'll have a Rapscallion Raspberry with a dash of chocolate sauce" became the Joneses' private code for activities even more pleasurable than eating frozen yogurt.

Presently, Smee turned to Emma's husband. "And what can I get for you, sir? Perhaps a cone of the Captain's Private Reserve?"

Emma saw her husband, Deputy Killian Jones (aka Captain Hook), exchange a sly smile with Smee. Captain's Private Reserve referred to a special batch of Rum Raisin yogurt that was actually laced with rum. Although the establishment did not sell this version of Rum Raisin to the customers, Smee kept some on hand for his captain and a few other select friends.

"Aye, a double scoop if you please, Mr. Smee ...and a copy of this quarter's Profit and Loss Statement. I plan to review it this evening after supper."

The yogurt shop turned quite a profit over the past few years. The added income from their vested interest in the store, coupled with Killian and Emma's respective paychecks from the Sheriff's Department, earned the Joneses enough income to buy a beautiful home with a spectacular view of the harbor. Emma had been skeptical when Killian first told her of this business venture. Not that reopening the store abandoned by the Snow Queen was a bad idea. But selling homemade frozen yogurt concocted by her husband's shifty warrant officer had not been her idea of a sure fire investment. Then she tasted the product and all of her doubts melted away.

As soon as the store reopened, word spread quickly and YoHoHoGurt became a popular destination for both Storybrooke residents and visitors alike. Although the store name was kind of gimmicky, Emma liked it better than Smeegurt, The Rat's Nest or Billy and Killy's, all store names that were initially considered and duly rejected. YoHoHogurt's location near the docks made it easy for Killian to check up on the store as he made his rounds for the Marine Patrol and Rescue Unit. He kept the Sheriff Department's two vessels, a slick speedboat and a small cutter, moored nearby.

"Here's the statement you requested, Sir," said Smee as he handed Killian an envelope, "Will you be eating in the parlor today or the outdoor patio?"

"Oh, it' such a lovely day," said Emma. "Let's eat outside."

Killian placed the envelope in the inside pocket of his warm weather garb. Today he wore a black SOA denim vest with two inside concealed weapon pockets.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said as they sat down at a shaded table. "I want you to put this box in the emergency overnight bag that we packed for the hospital. DON'T forget to give it to the doctor when we first go into the delivery room."

"What is it?" He asked as he took the box that she had pulled from her hand bag.

"It's a cord blood kit. I want the blood from the umbilical cord saved. Remember? Whale told us that stem cell research has progressed so rapidly doctors soon may be able to grow transplantable limbs and organs from stem cells. Newborns' cord blood has a very high concentration of these cells."

"Fascinating...why should we want that?"

Emma sighed. "In case there is ever a way to grow back your hand!"

"Oh...sorry, the hook has become such a part of me that sometimes I forget about the hand."

Emma took his good hand in hers and raised it to her lips. Her eyes told him she understood and didn't want him to feel awkward. God, how had he won the heart of such a woman?

"Okay," he softly said, "I will remember the box when you go into labor ...What are your plans for today, Luv?"

"Well, I wanted to check out the craft stands at the festival. Especially this one." Emma smoothed a map of the festival grounds onto the table top and pointed.

"Bonnie's Over the Ocean," Killian read. "Maritime Themed Clothing for Your Baby". Well, that sounds like just the place to outfit our little sailor! Perhaps I'll join you."

"Oh, good," said Emma. "But, we can't shop too long. I have to be over at the station for a meeting."

"Emma!" Killian cried. "We have been over this! Dr. Wales said that the baby could come any day now. You agreed to start your maternity leave immediately and take it easy until it is time. Your father and I can handle the station business!"

"Well, this particular meeting is with "Special Ops." I really am the only one who can handle that."

Special Ops was the name Emma gave to a volunteer civilian group consisting of herself, Regina Mills, and wealthy pawn shop owner Mr. Gold. Their purpose, of course, was to deal with any problems involving magic or, more specifically, perpetrators using magic. With the demise of Zelena (aka the Wicked Witch), the capture of Jafar and the Snow Queen's unexpected self sacrifice, Special Ops had been meeting less frequently.

"Yes," said Killian, "Quite right. But, why meet now? Everything has been quiet in the Big Bad arena for months."

"Well, Regina thinks someone has been snooping around in her vault."

"Why? Were there signs of forced entry? Was anything taken?"

"No forced entry but a page is missing from a book."

Killian scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything! Maybe the printer made an error on the edition or maybe, given the age of things locked in that vault, the page was removed long before Storybrooke even existed."

"Maybe," said Emma,"But Regina doesn't think so. She asked Robin and his men to patrol the woods around the vault entrance and be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"It's good to see the mayor and Locksley have finally repaired their relationship. I really do like that fellow and, more importantly, he's good for Regina."

"Yeah," Emma replied. "I thought she was going to flambé me for bringing his first wife back from the past. Who'd have guessed it was a setup? Poor Robin! He had to live with that woman for so long before he could finally prove she wasn't his Marian...I still feel bad about that."

"No, luv, don't blame yourself. Everything has been set to rights now with Regina."

"Yes... and then there is sweet Belle! She finally was able to forgive Gold for lying to her about the dagger. He is lucky Belle is so understanding."

"The crocodile has the devil's own luck," smirked Killian. "Which stands to reason as he probably actually is the dev-Oouch! Why did you kick me?"

"Hi, Belle!" Emma called out after giving her husband a warning look.

Killian turned his head to see Belle Gold, Storybrooke's pretty librarian and wife of the aforementioned 'devil,' approaching their table.

"Emma!" Belle chimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" said Emma. "No baby yet. What are you so extra chipper about this morning? Good news?

Belle nodded to Killian before turning to his wife.

"Emma, you'll never guess? Ariel's father finally caved! He is going to let her and Eric get married!"

"Wow! That is good news! Did they set the date yet?"

"Yes. Two weeks from the end of the Sea Goddess Festival. I'm going to be her land matron of honor. I stand next to Eric on the bridal barge while her sea maids will be just off deck in the water. I can't wait! ... In fact, Ariel is coming here today to deliver my dress. I thought I would take her out to lunch at Grannies and then we could visit the festival."

Killian felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and excused himself to answer it. Normally, he would curse the cell contraption as a bloody nuisance, but today he was happy for the interruption. He still mistrusted the crocodile and was always tempted to say so in Belle's presence.

"Belle," Emma said, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, our little celebration is cute for the tourists but it won't be anything as fantastic as Ariel sees in the mer world."

"Oh,Emma, Ariel isn't like that. She said her world is flattered that Storybrooke bought their holiday to the Realm without Magic."

"Okay, you know her best...I was just going to check out the craft stands with Killian? Wanna come with us?"

"Actually, luv," said Killian, "I can't go after all. That was David. He got a distress call from a boater stranded just north of the cape. Engine trouble apparently. I have to go rescue him. Locksley is meeting me at the dock."

"Right. Be careful out there."

"I will,luv," Killian said as he bent to kiss her. "And as soon as your shopping and meeting are finished, back home for a nap! Captain's orders!"

"Aye-Aye, Sir." She said with a smile as she watched him turn and stride away.

"How about you, Belle? Up for some shopping?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I'll just go to the beach and wait for Ariel."

"Suit yourself. Bye!"

"Bye! Take care of the baby!"

###############

**Setting: Craft Tent at the Festival in Storybrooke**

Emma looked up at the huge sign strung across the top of the tent: Bonnie's Over the Ocean. Emma stepped into the tent entrance and scanned the various baby clothes on display.

"Come in, my child," purred a disembodied voice. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing." The voice was a deep contralto that sounded like its owner smoked too many cigarettes. If sandpaper could talk, it would sound like this voice.

"I-uh-" Emma walked in. "Where are you?"

"Here!" An woman suddenly popped up in front of Emma. Emma jumped back in astonishment. The woman was wearing a neon purple track suit into which her large body barely fit. Her short white hair was moused to a peak. A simple but expensive looking nautilus shell pendant dangled from her neck. Emma tried not to stare but the woman was wearing the brightest shade of red lipstick Emma had ever seen. Her lips almost glowed. 

"Oops!" said the woman, "Sorry to startle you, sweetie!"

"You must be Bonnie," Emma replied.

"Yep. That's me... Can I help you with something, honey?"

"No, I just wanted to look around ..if that's okay with you."

"Sure, go right ahead." Bonnie said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Emma perused a collection of sailor suits and dresses behind the counter before turning to the items folded neatly on a nearby table. Mermaid themed onesies , shell motif twin sets, sea turtle sleepers and tons of other handmade baby clothes were fanned out like soft swirls in the water. Very unique!

"I see you are expecting!" Bonnie piped up. "Boy or girl?"

"Oh, we didn't find out the sex...We want to be surprised."

"Yes, of course," said Bonnie. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"Yes, we plan to name it after my husband's late brother...So Liam if it is a boy. Leah if it is a girl."

"Oh, I always loved the name 'Liam'!" Bonnie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I have the most perfect little sleeper set! Here, let me show you." She handed Emma a lovely yellow sleeper with a white "L" embroidered over a starfish background as its motif.

"That's beautiful. But I was looking for something more . . . piratey!"

"If it's pirates you want, I have a whole rack over here!"

Emma forced a shaky smile before following Bonnie toward the back of tent. The woman unnerved Emma in a way that Emma couldn't quite understand. Sure, the woman might be a little eccentric but this town was filled with -uh- unique people. Was Emma's lie detector super power trying to tell her something? Well, it felt a little like being lied to; but the woman hadn't given her any information that Emma had a real need to verify. So why were the hairs on the back of Emma's neck standing up? Better make a quick selection and get out of here.

Emma picked up a little striped bib with "ARRRGHHH" embroidered on it. "I'll take this one...How much do I owe you?"

"Three dollars for the bib... oh, it has a matching sleeper. Let me show you." Bonnie pulled a small shirt box from behind the counter and removed the lid. Emma looked inside as Bonnie slowly peeled back the layers of tissue paper. Emma frowned. She saw no sleeper in the box; just a layer of blackish powder.

Bonnie puffed her cheeks and blew the powder at Emma. The black dust swirled around her like a black fog with a distinct fragrance. Emma knew she recognized this fragrance but what WAS it? Suddenly, every muscle in Emma's body froze. Then her mind identified the scent - the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltzkin's jail cell, handwriting turning to black powder, iron bars disintegrating - SQUID INK!

Emma could neither move her body nor summon her magic. She stood frozen with her mouth making a surprised "O". Bonnie stepped into view reciting an incantation. Whoosh! THAT sensation felt familiar too. Emma sensed something fly out of her body and into the woman's nautilus shell pendant. This phenomena had happened just one time before - when she gave Killian CPR and the spell Zelena had placed on his lips drained Emma's magic. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This crazy old lady just stole her magic!

"Sorry about this, Angelfish," the woman said. "But, we can't have your magic messing up my plans...Now, you leave everything to me and your little guppy will be born safe from the nasty riffraff in this town."

Bonnie slowly waved her hands encasing the immobile Emma in a transparent bubble. Eight scaly black tentacles erupted from Bonnie's lower half and the black scales spread up to the top of her breasts. She then poofed herself and Emma's bubble from the tent to a spot in the middle of the harbor. No one spotted the bubble because the entire town and surrounding waters were covered in thick squid ink smoke. With a triumphant grin, the creature pushed the bubble down to the murky depths.

#####################

**Setting: The Waters Outside of Storybrooke Harbor**

Sporting dark glasses and wind blown hair, Killian and Robin flew through the water in the Storybrooke Sheriff Department's fast pursuit vessel. Killian marveled at the capacity of this powerboat. While the Picaroon was no replacement for the Jolly Roger, the powerboat was certainly a beauty in its own right. Made of fiberglass with a sharp, vertically rounded bow and a transom stern, the boat was 50 feet long with a narrow beam and a powerful engine delivering up to 1000 horse power.

And top speed for this particular vessel was considerable! Killian clocked the Picaroon in excess of 80 knots in calm water, 50 knots if the water was choppy. Today the water was still and Killian was running the engine at capacity, enjoying the feeling of unbridled power at his fingertips.

Too bad Killian never got to engage his fast pursuit vessel in an actual fast pursuit chase. The seas off of Storybrooke seemed to be lacking the smugglers and terrorists who frequented other parts of this realm. Though the vessel was specifically designed to outrun these types of malfeasants, it never got the chance. Instead, Deputy Jones was forever rescuing incompetent boaters who had no business on the waterways. Today was no exception.

Adrift near the rocks, this fool did not even seem to hear the Picaroon approaching. He lay casually on his stomach across the bow of his speed boat with eyes closed. As the sheriff's boat pulled closer, the man remained immobile. He wore no shirt over his cutoff denims and had his hair pulled back tight in a band. His dark beard was neatly trimmed. Hook pulled abreast and cut the engine.

"My god, Killian," Robin exclaimed, "Look at the scars on his shoulders and arms! Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"Aye," said Killian, "Sharks made those marks...The stupid sod must have been swimming in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Do you think we should call for emergency medical assistance?"

"No, Locksley. He isn't hurt. He's asleep."

Robin peered closer. Yes, Killian was right. The man was snoring softly. Unbelievable!

"OY!" Killian shouted. "YOU THERE! WAKE UP!"

The man started. He rose slowly, lazily stretched and crawled back into the boat. With a leisurely shrug, he turned to face the sheriff's vessel. Killian's mouth dropped open. BLOODY HELL!

"Is that you, Hook?" The bearded man called. "What are you about, interrupting a man's nap?"

"Killian," whispered Robin, "do you know him?"

Killian was too stunned to answer. It WAS him! He knew the man had miraculously survived those shark infested waters into which Hook had forced him. Princess Anna and Kristoff had informed them of his part in their abduction by Prince Hans. But how had he made it from the shores of Arendal to this world? It made no sense! Was he a spector? A trick of the sun and the waves and Killian's sub conscience? But, no, Locksley saw him too.

Presently Killian came to his senses. "Black Beard, you scurvy son of a bilge rat!" Hook growled in fury, "When I make a man walk the plank, the rotter ought stay dead! Surrender yourself!

"Oh really?" scoffed Black Beard, "I answer to no man, LEAST of all you! If you want me, you'll have to catch me!"

With that, Black Beard switched on his engine and took off. Hook grinned from ear to ear as he started the Picaroon up and took off in hot pursuit. Running at top speed, the two powerboats darted back and forth across the ocean surface maneuvering often within spitting distance of each other. Black Beard's vessel was fast but the Picaroon was more than able to keep up. Robin held on tightly to the rail to avoid being thrown from the boat. His bow and arrows were useless in this type of pursuit. The relentless pitch of the vessels made a clear shot impossible.

Hook pulled a deft maneuver cutting across Black Beard's bow at top speed. Black Beard banked the wheel hard to the right narrowly avoiding a collision. This knee jerk reaction stalled his engine. But, as Hook went in for the capture, a thick black fog suddenly enveloped them. He couldn't see a thing! Where was Black Beard?

"Looks like we will have to finish this another time, Hook!" Killian tried to determine the direction of Black Beard's voice but the fog was too disorienting.

"MARK my words, you one-handed cockle!" Black Beard called, "UPON THE LOVE I BORE BLACK SAM BELLAMY, I'll see you DEAD before that high born wench whelps your bratl!"

Damn this fog! Killian couldn't get a reading on the bugger's location. Black Beard's engine grew fainter and fainter until the sound faded entirely. Bloody hell! Black Beard and Black Sam Bellamy! Neither pirate bore Hook any love. Things were about to heat up along the waterways of the Maine coast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think._


	3. The Tale of Two Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In pre-curse Enchanted Forest, Edward Teach (soon to become Blackbeard) and Black Sam Bellamy try to steal the Jolly Roger from Captain Hook to take to the world without magic. In present day Storybrooke, Hook assembles a team (David, Robin, Belle, Ariel, Gold and Regina) to try to find Emma. While down in Ursula's undersea lair, Emma discovers an invalid merman whom Ursula is nursing. ___

****

**SETTING: Seaport in the the Enchanted Forest**

**TIME: Centuries before the First Curse**

"SMEE!" bellowed Hook, "Search every wharf, tavern, gutter and barn! Go home to home if you have to! I want those two in irons before sunrise!"

"Aye-Aye, Sir," Smee replied.

Hook angrily strutted off of the dock, pounded his fist against a pile of stacked crates and strode out into the dark street. His fierce blue eyes reflected the light from the torch he carried. Smee and the posse of seamen gave the captain a wide berth. The townspeople stayed back even further.

"Try to Steal the Jolly Roger from me, will they?" he snarled. "I'll keelhaul the bilge-suckers!"

"Captain," ventured a nervous Smee, "Perhaps Bellamy and Teach split up?"

"Umm, good observation, Mr. Smee. They would be less likely to attract attention if they separated...You take ten men and go that way. I'll lead the rest in the opposite direction...GOD HELP YOU DOGS IF THEY GET AWAY!"

The pirates split into two groups and fanned out in opposite directions pushing the townspeople people ahead of them. As they moved away from the dock, no one noticed one of the crates shake slightly. After the noise and murmurs faded, a dark head popped out of that crate.

"Sam! All's clear!" Came a hoarse whisper. "Sam! Where ARE you?"

Another crate burst open. "Over here,Edward!"

A sturdy,dark-haired young man climbed out of the second crate and extended a hand to help free Edward Teach from his hiding place. Teach grinned up at his friend. Edward Teach and Sam Bellamy had been inseparable since the orphanage. Young Sam had been discovered living on the beach by himself. He claimed his father abandoned him there after the death of his mother. Teach had appeared two days later claiming his parents had died over the winter and he was now an orphan. Of the two, Sam had been lucky enough to be taken in by the honest, hard working Bellamy family. Eight years Sam's senior, Teach had bounced from family to family, none of whom would tolerate his cruelty and deviousness for long. The only person Teach treated with any respect was Samuel Bellamy. The Bellamys feared Teach's influence on young Sam. Their fears proved valid when Teach convinced Bellamy to run away to sea at the tender age of 15.

They worked as honest seaman on merchant vessels at first. But, Teach's penchant for disreputable company soon lured them to more profitable service aboard pirate ships. Eventually, Smee hired the two men to serve aboard the Jolly Roger. When the Jolly moored at a small port to take on supplies, Teach and Bellamy visited the local tavern. Here they heard of a fantastic realm where ships loaded with gold and silver crossed a vast ocean regularly. Pirates looted these ships at will with little resistance from local authorities. The only problem with reaching this world was that you needed a way to traverse the realms and a ship strong enough to withstand such travel. Teach and Bellamy knew one man who had both - Captain Hook. But, when they presented their plan to Hook, he refused to take part.

"Do you think I would be so addled as to risk my precious beans AND my enchanted ship for such a dubious adventure?" Hook had said to them."

"But, Captain," Bellamy implored, "Think of the treasure!"

"I rarely think of anything else, Mr. Bellamy."

"Not true," muttered Teach."There's revenge on the bleeding croc-"

"Did you say something, Teach?" Hook snarled.

"No, Captain."

"Well, then - get back to work and let me hear no more about this nonsensical place! The Spanish Main - a fairy story if ever I heard one!"

Unwilling to relinquish their dream, Bellamy and Teach soon concocted an elaborate scheme to take Hook's beans and his ship. Apparently, the scheme was a bit too elaborate. They succeeded in procuring two of the magic beans but failed miserably in their attempt to hijack the Jolly Roger. Now here they were, running for their lives!

"Listen Edward," Sam said, "Why don't we bargain with Hook? He gives us our lives and we give him back the two beans we stole?"

"No, Sammy. I don't think he even knows we have the beans. And he'll likely kill us anyway."

"Well," Sam sighed, "I guess we can steal one of these smaller ships and hope it holds together to get us through to the other side of the portal. But, it will most likely be wrecked in the process."

"Aye," Edward nodded. "But, if we can get to that realm alive, we could work our way through as deck hands until we have an opportunity to get our own ship."

"Edward, that is only IF we survive the wreck...then IF we find a way to dry land... then IF that land is inhabited...and those inhabitants must be willing to, if not help us, at least not kill us ...then we need to find work aboard ship...then we need to somehow procure our own ship ...hire a crew...get supplies...oh,yes, and all of this we must do with no funds."

"You make it sound a fools errand, Sam. But what choice do we have? Hook will kill us! You heard him!"

"Aye, I've no doubts about that. Just the name Hook instills fear into the heart of a man."

"I plan to have an even more fearsome reputation some day..but, I must get an appropriate monicker. How does the name Blackbeard sound?"

"Like the devil himself! But the effect will be lost when coupled with your hairless cheeks!"said Sam with a laugh.

"I can grow a beard!"

"Aye, but Captain Addlepat suits you better!"

"Oh, you think that's funny, Mr. Bellamy? Well, we'll see how you laugh when I'm the pirate that all of the other pirates fear...but, first, we need to find a way out of this mess."

"Right... So our options are a suicide mission to this other realm or staying here to be caught and keel hauled by Hook?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go steal a ship, _Blackbeard!"_

********************************************************

**SETTING: Entrance to the Sheriff's Office, Storybrooke**

**TIME: Present Day**

"Trust me, Locksley,Blackbeard wants more than just to trade insults," Killian said as Robin opened the door to the Sheriff's Office and the two entered the building. He didn't mind the insults as long as Emma and the baby were left out. Blackbeard's parting shout rattled Hook. Robin had spent the return trip trying to reassure him that Blackbeard wouldn't dare hurt his family." 

"Oh, I agree, Killian,"replied Robin. "But what does this Bellamy fellow have to do with it? Did Blackbeard and he have some kind of a ...a...romantic relationship? 

Hook thought for a moment. "No, Teach never had use for women outside of the bedroom but he was no buggerer...I always took it that he and Sam Belamy were close friends, 'tis all." 

"Well, actually, Captain," chimed in a third voice from the lobby, "There was a rumor that they were actually brothers." 

"Ah, Mr. Smee," said Killian as he turned in the direction of the voice,"Thank you for coming...Brothers did you say?" 

"Well, Sir, it was just a rumor. I mean they both came out of the same orphanage and the way Teach hovered over the boy even after the Bellamys had adopted him. Did you ask me to come here to discuss old rumors, Sir?" 

"No...Locksley and I went out to answer a boater distress call. When we got there, the boater was Blackbeard and we chased him until that blasted black fog stopped us... Before we lost him, he yelled something about Bellamy." 

David Nolan suddenly popped his head out of the adjacent meeting room.

"Killian, I couldn't help overhearing. So Blackbeard is in town,huh?"

"Yes, we just saw the bilge rat."

"Look-uh-we have a missing persons case," said David gravely, "Blackbeard might be part of it. Why don't you three come in here with us and we'll fill you in?"

The men followed David into the conference room. Killian was surprised to see Mayor Regina Mills and Mr. Gold sitting at the table. Killian scratched the back of his neck. Why was he getting an uneasy feeling?

"So, Dave," he said as he seated himself. "Who is missing?"

"Brace yourself, Killian...It's Emma."

Killian felt his stomach drop. He stared flabbergasted at his father in law. This news confirmed his worst fears. After a few beats, he found his voice.

"But-but Emma was just going shopping...and then meeting with Regina and Gold. Are you sure she just isn't-"

"Hook," Regina interrupted, "She never showed for our meeting."

"So, we called Mr. Nolan here," Gold took over for the mayor, "and asked him to find her."

"We checked your home," began David, "our house, Henry's school, Grannies, the park - no Emma. Her yellow bug was still parked outside the yogurt store. Then we ran into Belle who said Emma went to the festival...I found her purse with her phone still inside at an empty craft stand. No one at the festival had seen her. There was supposed to be a vendor at that stand but the vendor never showed. This really looks like foul play... I'm sorry, Killian."

"No", said Killian, "This is Blackbeard's doing! He wants his revenge on me and he has found the perfect way to do it - Emma... God, if he hurts her or the baby, I'll-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Gold injected, "but Blackbeard doesn't have any magic, does he?"

"No," said Killian, "I've never known or heard of him using magic."

"Well,Emma's magic is very powerful," Gold continued. "Anyone taking her against her will would have to have even more powerful magic. Your pirate friend may be involved but he didn't do the deed himself."

"No," said Regina, "The kidnapper may be more magically potent but this wasn't a showdown. He or she neutralized Emma's magic first."

"How do you know?" asked Killian.

"I keep Zelena's spell book in my vault. I discovered that a page had been ripped from the book...That is why we were meeting today."

"Let me guess - they took Zelena's time travel spell!" David said. "They want the baby for that!"

"No," said Regina, "It wasn't the time travel spell...they took the spell she used to curse Hook's lips and drain Emma's magic. I think that was how Emma was neutralized."

"You're right," said Killian, "Blackbeard couldn't have done that. He must have been the decoy to lure me away so his accomplice could get Emma alone ...Are there any telltale traces of magic near where Emma's bag was found?"

"The whole town has telltale traces of magic," Regina replied. "That black fog certainly wasn't natural. There are several substances that could have caused it but we're not sure which-"

"Squid Ink!" Hook recognized Ariel's voice and looked up. Belle and Ariel stood in the threshold looking inside the meeting room. "That fog was definitely a product of squid ink. I can still smell it in the air."

"Oh, and mermaids have such a superior sense of smell?" Regina scoffed.

"Not necessarily, but we're taught to identify the smell of squid ink from an early age. Sometimes the smell is the only warning you get."

"Wow!" exclaimed Belle. "Squid ink is THAT dangerous!"

"Not by itself," replied Ariel, "But, squid ink has numerous uses in light and dark magic. The degree of danger depends on how the squid ink is being used and by whom."

"Yeah," Dave said, "We are aware of a few uses - dissolving iron bars, neutralizing magic, paralyzingly a person temporarily..." 

"Ariel," said Belle, "Where does this squid ink come from in the first place?"

"Oh, it is made from a very rare bred of squid. This species is extinct in the wild but Ursula has managed to bred them domestically."

"Ursula, the Sea Goddess?" Regina asked alarmed.

"Well...no...Ursula, my aunt...but the image you see of the Sea Goddess on most art is actually my Aunt Ursula when she was young. They used her as the model. In fact, the reason some statues depict the goddess as a mermaid with a tail while others show her as a Cecaelia, part woman/part octopus, is that Aunt Ursula was transformed into a Cecaelia after the trial."

"You lost us," said Robin as he looked at the puzzled faces around the table. "What trial?"

"Ursula secretly married a human in defiance of mer law and bore him two children. As punishment, the marriage was annulled, the children taken away, she was turned part octopus and sent into exile."

"That's a strict sentence!" exclaimed Regina.

"Yes, now you can see why it has taken Eric and I so long to get approval for our marriage. My father had to repeal the laws forbidding mer-human interaction, mer-human relations and, of course, marriage. The debate in the Mer Diet was fierce but the repeal finally passed. Most mer folk agreed the time finally had come."

Belle turned to her husband. "Did you know all of this?"

"I didn't know the legal aspects of Ursula's banishment," said Gold. "But, I knew she was the only source for squid ink. In the past, I had to go to her to procure this ingredient."

"Ariel," said David, "Can you ask your aunt if any of her customers have purchased a large quantity of this ink recently?"

Ariel shook her head. "Sorry, no. I've never even met my Aunt Ursula. There is a LOT of bad blood between her and my father. Over the centuries, she has been the focal point for every plot to dethrone him. I dare not try to contact her."

"I understand," David said. "How about you, Gold? Will Ursula talk to you?"

"Well, I don't know her well. And even if I did, I doubt she would divulge the names of her clientele. But, if I explain the situation, maybe she could point us in the right direction...the problem is that we used to do business via magic mirror and my mirror isn't in this world... Perhaps I could enchant one of the mirrors here and use it as a temporary conduit...hum, tricky...but I'll try."

"Thanks," said David as Gold waved a casual goodbye from the door.

"So," David continued, "The only potential leads we have are the squid ink and Blackbeard's sudden appearance."

"Blackbeard is here? In Storybrooke?" Ariel raised her eye brows. "That awful man turns up everywhere, doesn't he?"

"Indeed," said Hook. "Now he wants vengeance on me for forcing him to the plank, or so I suppose."

"Vengeance for making him walk the plank?" Smee frowned. "That would be against the Pirate Code, Sir. After all, being caught stealing another pirate's ship is punishable with the plank at the very minimum."

"Aye, Smee. He didn't mention the plank incident today...Instead he seemed to want vengeance for Sam Bellamy! I never harmed Bellamy! In fact, I haven't SEEN him in centuries!"

"No one has, sir," said Smee, "He and Teach disappeared shortly after their failed attempt to steal the Jolly Roger."

"Yes, I remember THAT particular incident well!" Killian growled. "I took the two of them on board as crewmen. Then they came to me with this ridiculous scheme about easy pickings in an unnamed realm and wanted to use my ship and my beans! When I refused, they stole some of the beans and tried to take my ship."

"I take it you caught them?" queried David.

"If I had, Blackbeard wouldn't be alive to tell about it...No, Bellamy and Teach disappeared along with my beans. Years later, Teach reappeared sporting a long black beard, captaining a magnificent flag ship and calling himself Blackbeard. Bellamy was never seen or heard from again."

"Where was this realm they were trying to reach?"

"I don't know exactly...The whole story seemed so far fetched. A great king recently acquired vast gold and silver mines... for the mined treasure to reach the king's seat of power, it had to be shipped across a mammoth ocean. Naturally rival kingdoms were anxious to make trouble for this powerful king. So they commissioned pirates to steal the treasure while it was out in the open ocean! It reminded me of the tall tales my father used to tell me and my brother when he returned from a binge. Preposterous!"

"No, it's not! It's true!" Belle exclaimed. "That happened HERE!"

"In Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

"No. Much further south of Storybrooke! But in the Land without Magic! About three hundred to four hundred years ago!" Belle said, "I thought I recognized the names Blackbeard and BLACK Sam Bellamy. I read of their exploits in a book about piracy!"

"Belle," chided Hook gently. "I don't think that means anything. This world ALWAYS gets our stories wrong in their fairy tales."

"But, this wasn't a book of fairy tales. It was a history book! It had both Blackbeard and Black Sam marauding during the Golden Age of Pirates. And the names of the places they sailed - Caribbean, Massachusetts, Cape Cod, Bahamas, Cuba - they aren't in the the Enchanted Forest. They are here!"

"So," Smee said softly. "This is where they went."

"And that's how Blackbeard knew how to find Storybrooke!" added Killian. "He'd been to this realm long before any of us!"

"Belle, can you go to the library and get more details on these two pirates?" asked David.

"Sure, if Ariel doesn't mind me bailing on her?"

"No, of course not. We can do the wedding stuff another time. Right now, we have to find Emma...My father may have some information on the squid ink. I'll swim back to the palace and talk with him."

"Smee," said Killian, "Why don't you help Belle with the research? You know all of the pirate history from our world. You should be able to piece things together...oh, and while you are at it, check that troll netting device for information on our two friends."

"Troll netting device? Do you mean the internet, sir?"

"Aye, that annoying thing has its uses."

"Very well, sir," Smee followed Belle and Ariel out the door."

Regina," said David, "Could you try a locator spell on a piece of Emma's clothing?"

"I can," Regina replied, "But I'm not sure of the spell's range. She may be too far away."

"Thanks, it's worth a try. Killian and Robin can help you on that."

"Aye," said Killian, "Emma's red leather jacket should be ideal. I'll fetch it from the house."

#############################

**SETTING: Ursula's Lair under the Sea**

**TIME: Present Day**

Emma awoke slowly from her slumber. This was the most comfortable she had felt in weeks and she wanted to enjoy it before she moved and the pressure of being 9 months pregnant reasserted itself on her body. With her eyes still closed, she relished the softness of the mattress and the delicious aroma of the sheets. They smelled like driftwood mingled with clean ocean air, sea spray and sea moss. Where was she?

She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was in the large alcove of an expansive cavern. Yet her surroundings were luxurious by any standard. She lay in a large sleigh bed that appeared to be carved out of solid ivory. The figure of a sea nymph playing a harp was painted on the headboard and inlaid pearls were scattered across the scene for a stunning effect. Sea horses were carved at each foot post. A little round table stood to the left of the bed, flanked by two gold cushioned chairs. Beyond the bed stood a giant armoire, set against a rocky wall, nearly touching one of the many stalactites. The floor was a bit uneven, so the furniture tilted slightly.

Ugh! It all came back to Emma then; the weird smoke, not being able to move, being encased in a bubble rapidly descending to the bottom of the sea. The descent made her light headed. She must have passed out before she got here; wherever 'here' was.

Emma swung her feet over the side of the bed and pushed her swollen body up off the bed. Using careful footing on the uneven floor, Emma walked out of the alcove room and into the huge main cavern. Here the floor was even and polished to a smooth finish. Like the alcove, the great room was furnished lavishly in colors of royal purple, gold and pearl. A sunken living room, complete with wrap around purple sofa and matching chaise, stood to the right. To the side of the chaise, a grotesque sculpture was propped against the wall. Emma assumed the piece depicted some horror of the deep. She shuddered and moved her gaze elsewhere. A large table and chair set engulfed the center of the cave. To the left was what appeared to be a combination kitchen and laboratory. Another alcove bedroom stood off of the kitchen. Candles were scattered all over the inner cavern wall, illuminating the room for a dazzling effect.

As magnificent as the decor appeared, Emma was stunned by the outer cavern wall. The entire wall was transparent, like an enormous window open from ceiling to floor. Outside swam ocean life of every persuasion and size. How was she even able to breathe down here? The cave must be pressurized somehow. She touched the transparent wall hesitantly. It looked like thin glass but it felt squishy like gel. Whatever this substance, it held the crushing ocean depths at bay.

A movement to the far left of the seascape suddenly caught Emma's attention. A multitude of sea creatures with slender fleshy bodies, multiple arms and triangular back fins appeared to be swimming backwards across the view. She knew they were squids but she had never seen any so large! The color of their skin, a purple so deep it was almost black, seemed to disappear into the surroundings when they swam in front of a solid object. Similar to a chameleon, but not exactly blending into the scenery as much as evaporating, these creatures could become invisible to predators.

Swimming amidst this great herd of colossal squids was the crazy octopus lady who kidnapped Emma. She pulled some sort of squid food from a bag strapped to her waist. The squid devoured it hungrily. The bag must have had magic because it divulged a hundred times more food than it could have carried.

Finally, the squid had their fill and octopus lady swam back toward the cavern. Floating tentacles first, she passed through the squishy window and landed upright on the cavern's smooth floor. Wiggling and gliding across the polished surface, she hung the bag on a hook in the kitchen.

"Oh! You're awake!" cried octopus lady. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"How am I feel - ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Emma screamed. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND DRUG ME DOWN HERE!"

"Now-now, Emma dear, such hysterics are bad for the baby. Not to mention they are totally irrelevant...you are here now. Regardless of how you came to be here, here is where you are and here is where you'll stay until the little one comes...so relax and enjoy the hospitality. I have the most wonderful mineral bath that is fed by a submarine volcano! You'll simply love-"

"Where is here? Emma snapped. "I mean other than the ocean."

"Here is at the bottom of a bottomless sea."

"Where the squid ink comes from," Emma said in awe.

"Right you are, sweetheart! And those are my babies right out there!" She gestured toward the colossal squid herd.

"Okay, WHO are you?" Emma's voice had calmed.

"My name is Ursula."

"Ursula? The sea goddess?"

"I prefer sea witch. Don't get me wrong - Goddess is a wonderful monicker! But, I do more "witching" than "goddessing" these days."

"Why am I here?" Emma asked.

"This is the best place to have the baby, of course," replied Ursula.

"No, the best place to have my baby is in a hospital where doctors and nurses can monitor us...the best place is with my husband and family and friends."

"Umm, debatable. But, I can't let it happen. This baby is the key to ruining my slug excreta of a brother."

"Your brother? That's what all this is about?" Emma asked. "Why do the worst acts of villainy always come down to a family grudge? ... What did he do to you?"

"Let's see; first he stole what should have been my throne.."

"How'd he do that?"

"He was born and he was male."

"That was hardly his fault," Emma observed. "You sound like Zelena. Jealous of her sister's - wait a minute! Zelena! Time travel! You mean to go back in time to kill your brother, don't you? You need a baby for the time travel spell to work."

"Huuum..." mused Ursula. "I never thought of that. Go back and smother my little brother in his cradle years before he can be crowned... No, that wouldn't work! Time travel is unpredictable. Way too may variables to coordinate!"

"You said your brother stole your throne," Emma said. "That means you are royal."

"Yes, I was a Princess once ... But Triton took that away from me along with my marriage and family."

"King Triton? Ariel's father? He's your brother?"

"You got it, angelfish... Ahhh, yes, Ariel. The little tramp did the same thing I did. She fell in love with a human. Me, Triton ruins. For Ariel, he plans the wedding of the century!"

Emma could almost see the jealousy seeping out of the seawitch. Dredging up bad memories might not be the safest course of action here but Emma needed to know more about her captor's motivations. Best to know the villain's plan if you are going to stop it. If there was one thing Emma learned over the years, it was that villains loved to tell you about their schemes. Usually, they only gave you bits and crumbs, challenging you to put the pieces together.

"So, Ursula," Emma said. "You fell in love with a human. Did you rescue him from a shipwreck?"

"No, that was Ariel... When I was that age, I always wanted to push the limits of propriety. So I often made discreet trips to the surface. Nothing dangerous, mind you, just a visit to deserted islands now and then. On one such trip, the island I picked was not so deserted. I spied a man lying in a - oh, what do you call those things - it's like a sail tied horizontal between two trees -"

"A hammock," Emma replied.

"Yes, a hammock. He was asleep so I slide closer for a better look." Ursula's eyes began to mist. "He was SO BEAUTIFUL! Have you ever looked upon a man so gorgeous that you hurt inside?"

Emma nodded. A vision of Killian on the beanstalk flashed through her brain.

"Well," Ursula continued, "he picked that moment to open his eyes and I was a goner! We both fell hopelessly in love!"

"What happened to him?" Emma ventured.

"Triton dissolved our marriage, erased my love's memory of me and supplanted it with a false one. He used the power of the trident - WAY too powerful for memory manipulation in a human as it turned out. My love not only forgot me but he was never quite right in the head after that."

Ursula's face stood in stark profile against the light of the candles. The pain was almost too much for Emma to look upon. Then Ursula drew up her courage and looked Emma straight in the eye.

"My brother destroyed my happiness. My love is now insane. Our oldest son is mostly dead. And our younger boy, who will be summarily executed if I ever try to contact him, doesn't have any idea that I'm his mother."

"Okay, you had it rough...but, I've never hurt you. Why do you have to take MY baby to set this injustice right?"

Ursula turned away, refusing to answer.

Emma sighed. "What do you want with my baby?"

"I need it to bring back HIM."

Ursula pointed to the grotesque sculpture sitting in the living room. Now Emma could see that it was NOT a sculpture. "He" was a real being strapped to some sort of life support machine. His hair and beard were long and curly. The hair color may once have been dark brown but now oozed a greenish hue. The same greenish hue that discolored his hair also tarnished his skin. His cheeks were sunken. Complex networks of wrinkles and veins spread from the corners of his eyes and across his forehead. His sleeping features appeared to be distorted in pain.

Emma took him to be a merman. Except something wasn't exactly right. He was dressed in clothes - that was it! He wore a full length captain's coat not unlike Killian's leather pirate coat. Yet the coat was made of some type of eel skin instead of leather. The shirt and vest underneath the coat were also made of sea materials. The pants - wait a minute! He wore pants! He had legs!

"He's human!" Emma exclaimed.

"No," said Ursula. "His human half is dead. Only his mer half survives and that can only sustain him with huge doses of squid ink administered three time per day... He is awake for only short periods at a time... I keep this cave oxygenized so he can breathe. His respiratory system is human but mer sustained. That means he can't breathe underwater by natural means like a full blooded merman can."

"Who is he?"

"He is MY SON."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome if you feel so inclined._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Historical Note: I picked Black Sam Bellamy as an added character because he was the only contemporary of the historical Blackbeard that ever set foot in Maine. The two did not grow up together in England. Nor was Sam an orphan. (No one knows for sure about Edward Teach). They did not meet as boys but as men when they served with Capt Hornigold's pirate fleet right after "Queen Anne's War". They certainly were not brothers but I needed two pirates who could be Ursula's sons._


	4. Brethren of the Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle discovers Blackbeard and Black Sam Bellamy had successful careers plundering in the world without magic during the Golden Age of Piracy (early 1700s). She suspects these two Pirates are Ursula's half human sons. The locator spell on Emma's jacket sends Hook, Robin & Regina out to sea in the speedboat. Ursula's invalid son tells Emma he captained a ship before the accident that killed his human half but left his mer half alive. Emma discovers Blackbeard is working with Ursula. Gold reaches Emma via magic mirror .

SETTING: The Caribbean Sea in the Land without Magic

TIME: 1716

 

"Sam, my boy, voted captain of the Marianne! I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own -uh- brother!"

Edward Teach clapped Sam Bellamy on the back so hard that he almost fell face first onto the deck. The two friends had miraculously survived the jump through the bean portal, splashing down in the section of the Land without Magic known as the Caribbean. As they had anticipated, the stolen ship they used to traverse the realms did not survive the trip. But, enough of the wreckage remained in tact to keep them above water until they were rescued.

Their rescuer, a hearty pirate captain named Benjamin Hornigold, immediately took them on as crewmen. Sam and Edward soon learned that the stories about this realm were all true. They rose up the ranks of Hornigold's pirate fleet acquiring treasure as they pillaged other vessels. Sporting a long black beard, Edward Teach became second in command to Commodore Hornigold and captain of the sloop, the Revenge. Samuel Bellamy had commanded the smaller Postillion until two days ago. The pirates in the fleet had become disgruntled with Commodore Hornigold's policy of not taking any ship flying British colors. Valuable opportunities to increase their coffers had been lost as Hornigold allowed fat English merchant ships safe passage. Two days ago, the men aboard the flag ship, the Marianne, voted out Hornigold and elected Sam Bellamy their captain. What would happen next was anybody's guess.

"Quiet, Edward. Not everyone wants to see Hornigold go."

"Yes, but those that do are in the majority ... Me, I don't care if we attack English ships or not. I just don't like answering to anybody besides myself. But, we do owe Hornigold. We would not have survived without him."

"Aye, Ed, I agree. I am going to offer him the Ranger and one of the small sloops. He can then gather his loyal followers and go take the King's Pardon for all I care. Are you going to stay with us?"

"No, I think it would be better if we split up. With the British Navy cracking down on piracy, a smaller operation seems less likely to attract attention."

"Aye," said Bellamy. "This large fleet is too big a target...where will you head?"

"For now, Martinique. After that, perhaps the Carolinas. What about you?"

"Cuba, I think. With the rich pickings in that area, I soon shall have enough treasure to marry Maria."

Maria Hallet, the beautiful but rebellious daughter of a prominent Massachusetts family, enchanted Samuel Bellamy more than any other woman he had ever met. He was constantly at her side when they made port in Cape Cod and her image never left his thoughts when he was at sea. She was likewise smitten with tall, dark Sam Bellamy. The sailors called him "Black Sam" because he tied his long black hair into a ponytail with a black satin bow rather than wear the powdered wigs that were then in style. His rebellious streak attracted Maria almost as much as his fine looks. Unfortunately, her parents thought a penniless seaman, no matter how handsome, to be a bad choice for a husband. Not easily deterred, Sam set out to acquire enough treasure to quit piracy altogether and establish himself as a wealthy landowner with Maria at his side.

"Sammy... Maria Hallet's parents will never let her marry you."

"Ah, but with just a few more prizes, I will have enough money to impress even them!"

"I don't think they are going to see it that way. You'll just be a pirate to them... Unsuitable for their upstanding daughter."

"If that happens, Edward," said Sam, "I will convince Maria to run away me."

"Very well. I can see your mind is set... But promise me this, if her parents say 'no', meet me here, at this very spot in -let's say- 12 months. If Maria is with you -and I hope she will be - the three of us will use the last bean to open a portal. With any luck, we should have acquired enough treasure by then to go back to the Enchanted Forest and lord it over Hook."

"Aye, I promise. Damn Hook! He should have came with us... Well, fair winds to you my friend!"

"Godspeed to you as well, mate!"

****************************************

SETTING: Mr. Gold's House, Storybrooke

TIME: Present Day

Gold rummaged through the kitchen cupboards twice before proceeding to the dining room hutch. He became frustrated when he could not find the item for which he was looking. No, she didn't put it in with the everyday dishes or the good china. Where could it be? He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and punched the speed dial number.

"Hello, Rumple." Belle's voice sounded warm and loving through the speaker.

"Belle, I'm trying to adapt the mirror for underwater transmission and I can't find the scrying dish. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Try the dishwasher. You used the dish for popcorn last night when you watched that dreary 'Secrets of the Dead' documentary."

Gold opened the dishwasher and pulled out a shallow black bowl.

"Oh, here it is! Thank you... How's the pirate research going?"

"Blackbeard's pirate career is very well documented in this world's history but his origins are sketchy, which may be because he was born in the Enchanted Forest instead of here. This world considers him to be one of the most notorious pirates of their Golden Age."

"Hum," said Gold, "Our world paints him in the same vein... Do we have any dragon's blood resin?"

"Yes, in the apothecary cabinet, top row, third drawer from the left... Blackbeard's pirate career here is far different from what he does in our world."

"Found it! Thanks... What do you mean 'different'? Didn't pirates plunder and pillage here?"

"Oh, he did more than his fair share of that... He captured a slave ship, refitted it with 40 guns and renamed it the Queen Anne's Revenge. He used this fire power to terrorize the Caribbean. Then he turned it on the Carolinas. At that point, he had multiple ships and 150 men under his command. He blockaded Charleston Harbor!"

"Quite audacious, even for a pirate!"

Gold's phone chimed, signaling another phone call. He looked at the screen, saw it was Hook and hit the 'ignore' button. A self satisfied grin spread across his face at the thought of how annoyed Hook must feel at being thrown into voice mail.

"Belle, have you seen my black obsidian athame?"

"I locked it in the curio cabinet with all of your daggers, knives and other dangerous pointy things...you know, what really bothers me about this Blackbeard is the folklore that grew around him. They said, when he went into battle, his head was surrounded by smoke and his face glowed eerily. The historians claim he put fuses in his beard and lit them to achieve that affect but, Rumple, it sounds a lot like magic."

"Yes, it does... Do the histories say what happened to Blackbeard? Did he just disappear?"

"No, his death is well recorded. Apparently, after the Charleston escapade, he made too many enemies within the government hierarchy. A lieutenant named Robert Maynard was given two ships with the sole mission of capturing Blackbeard. Maynard found the pirates anchored on the inner side of Ocracoke Island. Teach broadsided both royal ships causing utter devastation. When the pirates boarded the ships, fierce hand to hand combat ensued. The pirates were overrun and several of Maynard's crew ganged up to kill Blackbeard. He died of multiple wounds and then they beheaded the corpse."

Gold's 'call waiting' chimed again. Hook. Hit 'ignore'. Teeheehee!

"So if he died here centuries ago, how could he have returned to the Enchanted Forest? If we are to believe Hook and Ariel, he was in our world during the missing year."

"Rumple, that's what I thought! And, Smee confirmed that Blackbeard reappeared in the Enchanted Forest shortly after his recorded death here... But, listen to this, 'Teach's corpse was thrown into the inlet while his head was suspended from the bowsprit of Maynard's sloop (so the reward could be collected). Legend says that the headless corpse swam around the ship a dozen times before sinking into the deep.'"

"Well, that could be magic or it could just be superstitious tales... Belle did you order more horehound?"

"Yes, it shipped. Should be delivered tomorrow."

"Okay, so what's your theory on the swimming corpse?"

"The only other creatures that have been known to be able to do that are mer folk. And if he is alive now, he's lived almost four times longer than the average human. Mers have very long lifespans. Could Blackbeard be a merman?"

"Hum, good question. What about the other pirate? Were there supernatural occurrences in his life?"

"I can't see anything in Sam Bellamy's pirate career that would qualify as magic. His career was spectacular but short. He captured at least 53 ships, making him the wealthiest pirate in recorded history. The last ship he captured, the Whydah Gally, was the largest pirate prize ever captured, and the treasure in its hold included huge quantities of indigo, ivory, gold, and over 30,000 pounds sterling."

Gold's phone chimed again. Hook - doesn't that man may ever give up? Ignore.

"Wow, Belle! That's a huge prize! Did this Bellamy retire after that?"

"That may have been his intention. He sailed the Whydah Gally to Cape Cod where his sweetheart lived. But a freak storm off of the cape suddenly hit and sank his vessel. Only two of the crew survived. Bellamy's body was never recovered... Rumple, I wonder if this sudden storm was really natural or -"

"Belle, conjuring a fierce storm at sea could not have been done by any magic I know, except by power of the trident."

"Rumple, remember Ariel's story about the two mer princes, Ursula's children. Do you think they could be Teach and Bellamy? Smee said that the two pirates may have been brothers."

"It's possible but - oh NOT AGAIN!" Gold saw that Hook was ringing him for the fourth time. "Look, Belle, Hook keeps calling me. I have to go! I love you!"

"I love you, too." Click.

Rumple pressed the answer button on his phone.

"Hello."

"Bloody hell, Gold! Why do you carry a parlay device if you never intend to answer it?!"

"I was on the other line, Hook. Now, what do you want?"

"I need you to put a cloaking enchantment on the Picaroon immediately!"

"Why?"

"Regina enacted a locator spell on Emma's red leather jacket. We followed it to the dock where it flew out over the water. We need to chase it in the speedboat."

"If Regina is there, why can't she do the locator spell?"

"Because she is currently holding her arms in mid air keeping the jacket stationary while Robin and I ready the boat."

"Okay. I need to see the boat to cloak it. If you are moored at your usual place, I should be able to see it from my roof. Just give me a second to get up there...by the way, why does the boat need to be cloaked?"

"Because we are going out of Storybrooke's jurisdiction. Do you really want a casual boater or a Coast Guard cutter to observe the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department chasing a flying jacket?"

"No, that would be hard to explain."

Gold, now standing solidly on the widow's walk at the top of his house, peered out toward the harbor. He could see the Picaroon bobbing by the dock. Regina was standing at the bow, holding her arms straight up while Emma's jacket flapped just above her in the wind. Robin stood behind her using his arms to support her elbows. Hook leaned against the wheel with his phone in one hand, glaring up at Gold.

Gold fixed the boat with an intense stare. Then he waved his hands and the boat disappeared.

"There. You are invisible now."

"It's about bloody time!" Click.

"You're welcome," muttered Gold.

As the invisible speedboat followed the flying jacket out toward the horizon, Gold realized that the jacket was giving them another ocean centric clue. He wondered if Belle was right. Could all of this have something to do with Ursula's long lost sons? He needed to finish the mirror booster and contact Ursula if he ever expected to find out. Time to get back to work! POOF!

**************************************

SETTING: Ursula's Lair under the Sea

TIME: Present Day

Emma lay on the purple chaise lounge watching the rich ocean life outside the window. She could see why people bought aquariums for their calming effect. Ursula's lair was the ultimate in aquarium viewing. Emma felt relaxed and weightless. As far as prisons went, this one was downright luxurious. She wished she could have been here during her first pregnancy instead of the state corrections facility. Wait...what was she thinking? She had to get out of here before she went into labor.

Emma had used her bad ass interrogation skills in the hope that the sea witch would slip up and reveal a piece of her evil plan. Yet, Ursula remained tight lipped with any further information about her intentions. When Emma queried her on how the baby could save Ursula's son, the sea witch vehemently denied needing the baby for its magic.

"The baby has the magic of true love twice over," Emma declared angrily. "Once from my parent's true love and once from the true love I share with its father. Are you going to tell me this special magic has nothing to do with your plans?"

"The magic is an unexpected bonus," Ursula replied. "But, there are other beings born with strong magic. I would not have been forced to such extreme measures if all I needed was a child with magic. This child is the only one that suited my purposes."

Emma could see she wasn't lying. Yet, Ursula refused to explain why only Emma's baby merited kidnapping. The sea witch likewise refused to explain how the baby would be used to revive the Creature from the Black Lagoon over there. Emma glanced at Ursula's invalid son and was surprised to see a pair of sad blue eyes looking back at her.

"Oh!" exclaimed Emma, "You're awake!"

Ursula's son startled at her voice, opening his eyes wide.

"You ARE real!" he said. "Sorry, I was ...I mean ... You are so beautiful and...my god, you're a HUMAN!"

He pushed a lever and his life support apparatus tilted upright. The jar containing the black liquid that sustained his life was half empty. He detached the bottle and hung it from a specially designed loop on his belt. Then he snapped the side railings out of their respective clamps and used them to support his legs. He tried to pull himself free of the apparatus but stumbled with the first tentative step. Emma quickly rushed over to help him.

"And your pregnant,too!" he exclaimed as he saw her stomach. "Who are you? How did you get down here?"

"I'm Emma and your mother bought me down here," she answered in a gentle voice.

She smiled at his puzzled expression and offered her shoulder for support. He was rather tall. Her shoulder seemed to be just the right height for him to lean on. He hesitated a bit. So Emma placed his arm around her shoulders. They stepped forward in unison. His knees buckled. Emma quickly put her arm around his waist to help him regain his balance. She walked him the short distance to the couch and he seated himself heavily.

"How unprecedented! We never...huff...have visitors of any kind...Let alone beautiful ladies from the surface...Where is my mother?"

"It's squid feeding time." Emma motioned out the window in the direction of the squid herd. "How often do you wake up?"

"Oh," he sighed as Emma settled with him on the couch, "It's hard for me to tell...It seems to me like I am awake all day...But, mother tells me I am really only awake for a few hours...each week."

He already seemed tired from the few steps he took to the couch. His eyelids fluttered slowly like he was trying hard to keep them open. His breathing was shallow and labored. Yet, his smile never faltered. He might be in pain but he was thrilled to be awake.

"Did you say your name was Emma?...That is such a lovely name! I once served aboard a ship called the Emma Rose...an elegant vessel with a stately carriage."

"Oh, you were a sailor?"

"I was first mate...huff...on that particular ship. It was one of my early assignments...cough-cough-cough...I left that ship for a captaincy of my own... But, I do remember the Emma Rose...fondly."

Despite his creepy appearance, Emma thought Ursula's son was charming. Aside from shortness of breath, he conversed like a well educated man. She wasn't surprised that he had been a ship's captain. He had a most commanding bearing even with the leg braces and the squid ink IV. She couldn't help but like him. Under the circumstances, how much of Ursula's plan was he privy to? Did he know why his mother wanted the baby? With Ursula outside, now would be the perfect time to ask.

"Hey -um- your mother hasn't really explained why I am here, other than it has to do with you. Do you have any idea what she wants?"

He stared at her through half closed eye lids.

"I had no idea she was planning anything. Did you-"

"Sammy! What are you doing up?!" Ursula exclaimed as she glided into the cave. She checked the IV. "You haven't even finished the second treatment yet. Go back and rest! You will exhaust yourself. You must be strong for the spell to work."

"Mother," he wheezed. "What spell ...are you talking...about?"

"You will have to excuse my son, Emma. He tires easily... Sam, go back and rest! If you overdo it, you won't wake up for months."

"Very well, Mother," he rasped as she helped him back to his sleeping apparatus. "I will rest...gasp...but you must promise me...promise me that no harm will come to Emma or the babe."

"I promise, dearest," Ursula said. "Now sleep, and when you finish this treatment, the three of us will sit down to a nice meal and you can ask Emma all the questions you want."

With that, he closed his eyes and fell directly asleep. Ursula stroked his cheek gently. A small tear stole from the corner of her eye which she quickly brushed away. She collected herself before turning to her prisoner.

"I meant it, Emma. I won't harm you... Now, dear, you need your rest,too. For the baby's sake. Go back to your room and-"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

An alarm sounded from the other bedroom which Emma assumed was where Ursula slept.

"Drat!" Ursula muttered. "The mirror warning!"

She rushed into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. Emma quietly walked into the room and stood a few paces behind Ursula. The sea witch was sitting in front of a gorgeous mahogany mirror with an octopus carved at the top. She was peering intently into the mirror. The mirror reflected back Ursula's image but it somehow receded to the background as a glowing map shined in the foreground. A stationary blip blinked red at the center of the screen. A smaller purple blip seemed to be moving toward it. Emma appreciated the sophistication of this mirror magic, honed to a degree that even Rumplestiltzkin would envy.

"Oh, crawfish!" Ursula said. "A cloaked ship moving toward Blackbeard 's location... I can't risk breaking mirror silence... I'll have to go up there and tell him myself...unseen,of course..."

"Is Blackbeard helping you? "Emma asked.

"No concern of yours, sweetie." Ursula said as she waved off the mirror and hustled Emma back into the great room. "You take your nap now!

With that, Ursula jumped through the window and sped toward the surface. Emma smiled to herself. That mirror might be the key to her freedom! Could she make it work without her magic?

***************************

SETTING: The Gold's Home

TIME: Present Day

"Gaaaahhh!" Gold yelled in disgust at the mirror.

He had been tinkering with this booster for an hour and getting nowhere. These things were so sensitive. You had to have everything positioned to the exact measurement or the booster would just fizzle and let out an awful smell. So far he had gotten nothing but fizzles. Belle would have to air the house out when she got home. Okay, take a deep breath. Cough! Cough! Let it out. What hadn't he tried yet?

Gold adjusted the scrying bowl exactly 8 mm to the left. Picking up his wand with his right hand as he grabbed a handful of sparkling dust in his left, he slowly stirred the water in the scrying bowl and threw the dust at the black mirror on the wall. The mirror sparkled like a hundred fireflies lighting up in Kodachrome colors.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "Ursula, can you hear me?"

The sparkling lights suddenly congealed into a solid image. Gold studied the mirror. He was looking at a very ornate room decorated lavishly in purple and ivory. He guessed this was Ursula's bedroom because a gigantic mahogany four poster bed stood against the opposite wall. It appeared no one was home. Of all the rotten luck!

"Ursula," he tried again, "Are you there?"

Suddenly, a head popped into view on the mirror. Not Ursula for sure but Gold couldn't make out any distinguishing features except possibly long, blonde hair. The person was standing too close to the mirror. The image was blurred.

"I can't see you, whoever you are." He said to the figure. "Please back up a few steps."

In a few seconds, the person moved back and the image cleared. Gold's mouth dropped open as he recognized the green-eyed beauty reflected back at him.

"GOLD! Is that YOU?"

"MRS. JONES! My god! Everyone is looking for you! What are you doing with Ursula?!"

Emma folded her arms and glared back at him.

"I didn't come here WILLING!" she snapped. "Ursula abducted me!"

"Are you all right? Is the baby safe? Is the sea witch mistreating you in any way?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. I am being treated very well. It's more like being under house arrest at an upscale spa than being held prisoner under the ocean."

"Is there a way out?"

"Yes, the whole right wall of the cavern is a way out. But, I'm so deep in the ocean that I'll be crushed if I step outside, not to mention that this cavern is the only place here with oxygen."

"That is more effective than bars or chains...How did she get you down there?"

"She encased me in some kind of magic bubble that had breathable air inside and wasn't effected by the pressure of the depths."

"Yes, I am familiar with that particular spell."

Gold scribbled something on a piece of paper and plastered the paper with writing side out against the mirror.

"Write this down, Emma. It's the spell to make that bubble."

Emma grabbed a shell pen and started writing.

"Okay, Mr. Gold, I got it. But, she stole my magic. I won't be able to make the spell work. Can you do it from there?"

"No, I can't. Did you see where your magic went?"

"Yes, she is storing it in a shell pendant that she wears around her neck."

"That makes it difficult. Okay, dearie, try to get the necklace and use the spell to get to the surface. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find a way to get to you... Why in the world did she kidnap you?"

"I don't have all of the pieces. But, she wants the baby born down here. She needs the baby to make her invalid son whole again."

"Hum, I'll cross reference any spell that lists a baby in the ingredients and see if I can ascertain how she expects to do this...Do you have any information on the son?"

"Only his name. She called him 'Sammy'. Oh, and he used to be a ship's captain."

"Sammy. Sam." Gold repeated. "Short for Samuel! Samuel Bellamy! Belle was right!"

"Who's Samuel Bellamy?"

"A pirate that escaped with Blackbeard from the Enchanted Forest into the World without Magic over 300 years ago... Look, I can't get into all of it right now but we have reason to believe that Blackbeard and this Bellamy are really Ursula's half human/half mer sons."

"Blackbeard IS here! Ursula just swam up to met him."

"Okay, so now Blackbeard is helping her somehow...Blackbeard -his real name is Edward Teach, by the way- served as decoy to keep your husband away while Ursula nabbed you. Hook has half of Storybrooke out chasing this guy! In fact, if Regina's locator spell worked, they should soon be on the surface just above your location."

"What did she use for the locator spell?"

"Your husband gave her your red leather jacket."

"Are you kidding me?! If anything happens to that jacket, I'm going to kill him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Historical fact: With the exception of traveling through the portal and being brothers, all of the other information on Edward Teach and Samuel Bellamy is true. Bellamy was courting Maria Hallet, was considered unworthy by her parents and died when the ship sank off Cape Cod. He was going to see her when the ship sank not far from where she lived. Also, the details of Blackbeard's death are true. The headless corpse swimming around the ship is folklore. I didn't invent it._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   _Thanks for Reading!_
> 
> _Reviews Welcome!_


	5. Right of Parlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian, Robin & Regina follow Emma's jacket straight to the 'Jolly Roger' & Blackbeard but Emma is not aboard. Ariel arrives in Storybrooke to set up a meeting between King Triton and the Storybrooke heroes looking for Emma. In a flashback, Triton prevents Ursula from saving her pirate son during a battle between the pirates and the royal navy.

SETTING: The Deck of the 'Picaroon'

Somewhere on the Ocean's Surface

TIME: Present Day

 

"MY LOVE, ARE YOU SURE THIS LOCATOR SPELL IS WORKING PROPERLY?" Robin yelled over the roar of the speedboat's engines.

The enchanted red leather jacket glided along effortless about 10 feet above the ocean's surface. Geared up to high speed, the Picaroon followed as they advanced even further out into the open ocean. The skies remained clear and the seas calm but Robin worried that the jacket might be leading them on a transatlantic journey. The speedboat could never complete such a voyage for a variety of reasons, the greatest of which revolved around their limited fuel capacity.

"YES!" Regina yelled back. "WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?"

Robin stood to glance over Killian's shoulder at the fuel gauge. The captain's intense blue eyes eyes remained fixed ahead as he steered the Picaroon where Emma's jacket led. Robin recognized the determination in his friend's gaze. He would push the boat until it would no longer move if such abuse would bring him closer to Emma, fuel reserves be damned!

Robin turned back to Regina.

"WE HAVE USED UP MOST OF OUR REGULAR FUEL! THE EMERGENCY TANK CAN GET US BACK TO SHORE AT THIS POINT. BUT, IF WE GO MUCH FURTHER, WE WILL BE PAST THE POINT OF SAFE RETURN!"

"THAT'S OKAY!" Regina replied. "MY MAGIC CAN GET US BACK AS LONG AS WE DON'T CROSS WORLDS! I DON'T THINK EMMA IS IN A DIFFERENT REALM OR THE SPELL WOULD NOT HAVE EVEN MOVED THE JACKET!"

Suddenly the jacket banked to the right. Killian adjusted course abruptly which almost sent the Picaroon end over end. Regina and Robin held tight to the rails, narrowly avoiding being thrown into the sea. When they regained their equilibrium, they saw the jacket was heading for a small dark dot on the horizon. What was it? An off shore oil rig?

As they drew closer, they could see that the dot was a very small island or perhaps it would be more accurate to call it an outcropping of rocks forced up from the ocean bottom by volcanic activity. The 'just barely an island' supported virtually no vegetation thus making it uninhabitable to all but a few stout seabirds. They were still a bit of a distance from the island when Killian suddenly cut the engine.

"Hook!" Regina cried. "Why did you stop? The jacket's getting away!"

She pointed towards the jacket. Robin turned in the direction of her gesture. A small bubble arose from the ocean and floated up toward the leather jacket. Then the bubble seemed to swallow the jacket and drag it down below the ocean's surface.

"The jacket is gone!" Robin cried.

"Great!" muttered Killian, "Emma's going to kill me!"

"Hook!" Robin asked warily. "What's that?"

He gazed intently at an object becoming visible off the left side of the island. Was the sun playing tricks on them? A large sailing ship emerged from the black outline of the land. With two rows of gun portals and immense sails, the huge ship moved gracefully through the water.

Bloody hell," Hook said softly, "The rotter still has MY ship."

While no expert in nautical vessels, Regina spent enough time on Hook's ship while saving Henry from Peter Pan that she recognized the approaching ship as the legendary Jolly Roger. The ship sported one item unfamiliar to Regina, a black flag with a horned skeleton holding an hour glass in one hand and a dagger in the other hand. Below the skeleton's dagger arm was a heart with three drops of blood. She wasn't sure of the significance each item held but she did know the unusual flag meant one thing - pirates!

"Hook," she asked, "What's that gruesome flag about?"

"That, Regina," said Killian, "is the signature flag of the pirate Edward Teach, more commonly known as BLACKBEARD!"

***************************

SETTING: The Storybrooke Public Library

TIME: Present Day

 

"Ariel, I don't mind copying all of this information for your father," Belle said as she turned the page of a book and flipped it face down on the copier's glass plate. "But, how will he read it under the ocean? I mean, the paper will become a big wet blob as soon as he removes it from the waterproof pouch."

"Oh, Daddy has a way of stabilizing your paper before it is extracted from its waterproofing. I've seen him do it when he read papers from Eric's state envoy regarding our marriage," Ariel replied.

The mermaid had returned to Storybrooke directly after a very unnerving meeting with her father. King Triton sent his daughter back to the surface as his emissary to Storybrooke. He authorized her to share the classified information Mer Intelligence had gathered on the effects and uses for squid ink. In return, he had requested specific information on certain pirates. Since everything he requested was a matter of public record in Storybrooke, Belle willingly gathered the information. Unfortunately, she could not copy the information digitally because the mer folk did not have the technology to read electronic files. So she duplicated the information the old fashioned way, photocopying one page at a time.

"I can understand why he wants to know all about Blackbeard," Belle said. "After all, Blackbeard seems to be mixed up in this mess somehow... But why Hook?"

"Well," said Ariel, "Daddy knows Hook's reputation and he isn't sure that Hook can be trusted. My father doesn't want to get involved any deeper if his own reputation might be tarnished by association."

"Oh, that makes sense. It took me a long time to accept that Hook had changed."

"Yeah," said Ariel, "Hook is a complex man and he certainly has had an interesting career; assassin for hire, spy, pirate captain,highwayman. But, what surprised me the most was his early career in the Royal Navy. He was considered quite a straight arrow among military men. Didn't even drink."

"Yes, until your father asked for this information, I never realized the famed Jewel of the Realm and the Jolly Roger were the same ship...Captain Liam Jones had made a brief stop in my father's kingdom when I was a little girl."

"Did you get to meet him, Belle?"

"No, but I saw him from afar. Handsome man and a real hero. Jones is such a common name in our world. I never put it together that he and Hook were brothers."

Belle finished copying the final page and fastened the pages with a paper clip. Ariel then placed the stack of documents into her pouch.

"There!" said Belle. "We're done... Let's swing by the sheriff's office again to see if the Picaroon has returned. If they're not back yet, we can get a bite to eat at Granny's."

*********************************

SETTING: Deck of the Picaroon

Somewhere on the Surface of the Ocean

TIME: Present Day

Killian, Regina and Robin watched the Jolly Roger sail closer to their position. Even with the gun ports closed, the mighty ship spat fear and intimidation. The 300 ton frigate displayed a modified stern that made the ship more suitable for use as an armed transport. With the added firepower, she was able to take 18 prizes under Blackbeard's command.

"My God! What a monster!" said Robin.

"Good thing we're cloaked!" Regina added.

"Aye," replied Killian, "the Jolly is a formidable ship...We cant take her with this small boat."

"I don't know," said Robin, "They have us out manned and out gunned but we have greater maneuverability and speed not to mention the element of surprise and Regina's magic. Perhaps we could get them to wreck on those rocks?"

"No, confrontation won't suit our purposes here," Killian replied. "Emma may be aboard. I won't risk hurting her."

"Then perhaps I could teleport on board discreetly and search for her?" Regina offered.

"That's a better plan," Killian said slowly. "But you would stand a greater chance of success if Robin and I could distract the crew while you search. Can you lift Gold's cloaking spell?"

"Yes, that will make us visible to them. Are you going to have Blackbeard and his crew chase you?"

"No, I am going to invoke the right of parlay. I have questions that only Teach can answer."

"What if he decides he doesn't want to talk? Or worse yet, what if he gets you on board and kills you?"

"He won't." Killian scanned the ship for Blackbeard's red coat.

"Even a rotter like Teach respects the Pirata Codex," he continued as he snapped his scope shut and began removing his deputy vest. "The right of parley allows any person to invoke temporary protection and be brought before the captain to "negotiate" without being attacked until the parley is complete."

Killian folded the vest neatly and placed it on the seat. He then opened a sliding compartment and pulled out his sword and scabbard. After strapping on the weapon, he plucked his black pirate's coat from a second compartment. With a graceful twist of leather, he slide both arms into each corresponding sleeve.

"Regina, I want you to time the uncloaking simultaneously with 'poofing' yourself onto that ship. Best if they don't see you on this boat."

Regina nodded in agreement.

"Locksley," Killian said, "Hoist the parlay flag."

"Um..which one is the parlay flag?" Robin was shuffling through a pile of cloth banners.

"White background. Black skull and crossbones."

"I thought that was the Jolly Roger?"

"No, the Jolly Roger is black with white skull and crossbones."

"Alright...where do we hoist a flag on a speedboat?"

"There is a pole that pulls out of that compartment." Killian pointed with his sword.

Once Robin had the parlay flag flying, Regina closed her eyes in heavy concentration. Then she waived her right arm side to side while throwing her left arm straight up. A sizzling sound surrounded the Picaroon as the clocking spell dissipated. Then Regina disappeared.

Blackbeard's crew spotted the Picaroon almost immediately and signaled acceptance of parlay. When the Jolly Roger safely dropped anchor, Killian started the speedboat's engine and pulled aside the mighty ship. The crew released a rope ladder which Killian and Robin promptly climbed.

"Hook, how revolting to see you again," Blackbeard shouted as soon as Killian's feet hit the deck. "And so soon after our last encounter."

"Believe me, Teach, I am even more appalled to see you. But,I do need some answers."

"As do I, Hook, as do I...For starters, why is it that this world knows me as the most 'cutthroat pirate ever to hoist a sail'... while they envision you as a fop with a wax mustache destined always to be bested by a flying boy?"

The other pirates laughed loudly with their captain. Robin saw Killian's eyes flare up and ignite in unison with his temper. Killian started to step forward when Robin grabbed Killian's good arm.

"Easy, Hook. He's baiting you. Remember Emma and the baby."

"Right, Locksley." Killian swallowed hard to regain control.

"So, Hook," Blackbeard continued, "Where is this crocodile you are always singing about?"

More laughter ensued. Killian bore it through clenched teeth.

"I have a more urgent question, Teach...Where is my wife?"

"Hook! Don't tell me you've lost her already?! Won't your 'charming' in-laws be furious?"

Killian fixed Blackbeard with a deadly stare. He spoke the next words slow and low.

"First, my wife goes missing. Then you show up, Teach. I don't think the two occurrences are unrelated...do you have Emma?"

Blackbeard chuckled suggestively. "HAVING your Emma would be appealing indeed!"

Killian's blood boiled flame and his hook shot toward the pirate's throat but stopped just short of slashing it. Robin held Killian's arm back in a pincher grip, preventing the captain from killing Blackbeard. Pushing Killian behind him, Locksley spoke for the first time.

"Is she aboard this ship?"

Blackbeard looked at Locksley as if just noticing his presence. Something in the archer's manner made the pirate change his demeanor.

"No, she is not aboard this ship."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I do not...I was tasked to keep Hook occupied while the deed was being done. I was not informed of anything else."

Suddenly, a column of white smoke appeared behind Killian and Robin. Blackbeard was taken aback when the smoke quickly lifted to reveal Regina.

"She's not here, Hook." Regina stated. "I looked everywhere."

"Who are you working with?" Killian had regained his composure and turned his attention back to Blackbeard.

"Hook, I would tell you but I'm not sure if my -uh- associate would want to be revealed... You see," he said looking at Regina, "my associate practices the black arts, too."

The Jolly Roger started to shake and shudder. Had they not been on water, Killian would have surmised an earthquake was responsible for the vibrating deck. What was happening here?

"I guess THAT means I cannot reveal the name. Sorry, Hook." Blackbeard looked anything but sorry.

Regina, Robin and Killian were abruptly zapped back onto the Picaroon. A large bubble rose from the ocean and engulfed the Jolly Roger from bow to stern and up to the top of the mast. Killian watched in horror as his beloved ship sank into the sea. Regina tried desperately to hold the ship up but the pull from the bottom was too strong. Whoever Blackbeard's associate was, they had very potent magic.

**********************************

SETTING: Storybrooke Sheriff's Office

TIME: Present Day

"Ariel, this is quite an honor." David Nolan was examining a piece of parchment given to him by Ariel in her official capacity. "I heard the mer king never mets with humans no matter who they are."

"I know what you mean," Ariel said. "Daddy has mellowed a little toward humans since my courtship with Eric. But, beyond meeting Eric himself, he refused to accommodate any other human. He sent envoys to negotiate the marriage contract in his stead. It would NOT have been conducted by proxy if Eric's people had been mer."

Ariel and Belle had returned from Granny's to find David in the office. David told the two women that the Picaroon was on its way back. Belle immediately sent a text to Gold asking him to come to the station. While they waited, Ariel had handed David the invite to meet with King Triton.

"What I don't understand," said David, "Is why your father addressed this invitation to me instead of Regina? I am merely a sheriff's deputy here in Storybrooke. She is the mayor."

"Oh, mer protocol demands that the king of the seven seas only met with representatives of royal rank."

"Regina is royal and she out ranks me there, too. She's a queen."

"Mer diplomacy is still male-dominant. Daddy won't mediate with a woman even if she is royal."

"I never realized mer society was so antiquated!" Belle exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Ariel rolled her eyes. "Actually, mer society itself has evolved a great deal in accepting females as equals. But, the court lags far behind. My father seems to want it that way. His battles with my Aunt Ursula have soured him against female rule of any type."

"I don't care for this chauvinism at all,"said David, "But, if he can help us find Emma, we must accept this meeting."

'What meeting?" Regina had just walked into the room followed by Robin and Killian.

"King Triton wants to meet with us regarding Emma's disappearance," said Belle.

"He could be very helpful," Robin replied, "because it appears that she may be somewhere on or near or perhaps even under the water."

"Why do you think that?" David asked. "What happened?"

"The locator spell Regina placed on the jacket worked immediately," Killian said. "It took us out to the water and we followed it in the Picaroon. Unfortunately, we lost sight of the jacket when we encountered the Jolly Roger."

"Your lost ship?" Belle was surprised.

"The very one," Killian replied, " and captained by that scum Blackbeard. Locksley and I parlayed with Blackbeard and his crew while Regina searched his ship for signs of Emma. She found nothing. But, Teach did admit to being decoy for the kidnapper."

"Then Blackbeard at least knows who the kidnapper is!"

"Yes, he does," Regina said, "and I think I could have made him tell us the name. But, we were abruptly teleported back to the speedboat. Blackbeard's ship then submerged and got away."

"Submerged?" David looked confused. "As I recall, the Jolly Roger was a sailing ship? Did it sink?"

"No," replied Robin. "It was encased in a giant bubble that pulled it down into the deep."

"Magic?" Belle asked.

"Definitely," said Regina. "Very strong and very 'black' magic."

"Well," Ariel said pensively, "that meshes with my father's theory."

"What theory?"

"Daddy thinks my Aunt Ursula may have taken Emma."

The room was quiet for a few moments as they pondered this thought. Finally, Regina spoke up.

"I could see why Ursula would want to harm me. She was angry when I impersonated her. But why Emma?"

"Yes," said Killian. "To my knowledge, Emma never met your aunt."

"Look, the bubble magic is one of Ursula's trademarks," said Ariel. "I realize that's circumstantial. I can't confirm Ursula has Emma but-"

"I can!" Gold slipped quietly into the room. Belle gave her husband a hug.

"Did you speak to Ursula?" David asked.

"Not to Ursula herself. She wasn't home."

"Yeah," said Regina, "she was out foiling our efforts."

"Probably," Gold replied.

"If you didn't get through to Ursula, how do you know she is the culprit?" Robin asked.

"Because Emma herself answered the mirror."

Killian jumped up from his seat. "What?! Is she alright?! Is the baby okay?! Where is she?!"

"Easy, Hook," Gold said gently. "Emma is fine. The seawitch has her imprisoned in some underwater lair but she is treating Emma very well. Emma apparently has the run of the house. She can't escape because she is phantoms below the surface and the lair is the only place with consumable air. The baby is unharmed and, as yet, hasn't been born."

"Does Emma know why Ursula did this to her?" David asked.

"She wants the baby."

The color drained from Killian's face. "No. Please no."

"Ursula has one of her own sons down there," Gold continued. "He is very ill. Ursula wants to use the baby to save his life."

"How?"

"I'm not sure."

"Rumple," said Belle, "Regina, Robin and Hook ran into Blackbeard. Could he be the sick son?"

"No, Emma said the son was a invalid. She also said that his mother calls him "Sam"."

"Black Sam Bellamy!" Belle exclaimed.

"It may very well be, Belle. If you are right and the invalid is Bellamy, then Blackbeard must be the other son," Gold said.

"I knew them both," said Killian. "Your theory that they are Ursula's sons seems plausible. They bore a strong resemblance to each other and they were thick as thieves...I know they have no love for me. Did they pick my wife and child for this experiment because of that? What if this process kills Emma or our baby?"

"We have some time to enact a rescue, Hook," Gold replied. "Apparently the child has to be born before it can be of use. Emma isn't showing signs of going into labor yet."

"Yes," said David, "but we will have to hurry! Ariel, how fast can you set up the meeting with your father?"

"Daddy will meet with us immediately under the circumstances." Ariel pulled a map from her pouch and unrolled it. "He suggested this location. Can you find it?"

Killian studied the map. "Yes, the cutter can get us there in a little over an hour. The speedboat is faster but it needs to cool down. We ran it hard."

"Okay," Ariel said. "I'll swim ahead and get everything set up on my end. See you there!"

****************************

SETTING: Below the Sea

TIME: Centuries Past

Ursula hovered just below the surface watching a ferocious navel battle rage above her. Her face glowed an eery orange from the canon fire erupting aloft. Sick with anxiety, the seawitch wrang her hands until they hurt. The ocean depths did little to muffle the horrible sounds of gun fire,swords clashing and battle cries. The smell of human blood and death seeped all around her. He had to be alright! Please let him be unharmed!

The Royal Navy man o'war let loose a deafening barrage at the ship flying the black flag. Even from this distance, Ursula could not mistake the white skull and crossbones sewn on this flag. The Royal Navy ship opposing the pirates was immense. The larger vessel then tacked right, going in for the kill. The next broadside would send the pirate ship to the bottom. How had it come to this? Why did her baby have to be a pirate?

Ursula knew she had to act now or lose her child. She raised her right hand to strike the man o'war with a bolt of magic. But, something powerful struck her arm as she threw and the bolt skid harmlessly into the open sea.

"URSULA!" Triton's voice rang clearly through the ocean depths. "DO NOT INTERFERE! I FORBID IT!"

Ursula rubbed her stinging arm and turned in the direction of her brother's voice.

"TRITON, PLEEAASEE! Just enough to let him escape! I'll be careful not to kill any humans in the process!"

"I could care less how many humans die!" Triton was now swimming aside his sister. "Look at those barbarians! Let them kill each other off! Less humans to worry about that way!"

"Please, Triton!" Ursula's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You were ordered never to contact that boy again or he would die!" Triton was unmoved by her tears.

"I have NOT contacted him! He has no idea he is part mer! He never will if you'll just let me save him!"

"No, Ursula, he chose to be a pirate. If the human authorities punish him for his crimes, that is justice. I will not allow anyone from my kingdom to save him. He is not the innocent boy of long ago. He has grown into a bitter, black hearted man. His soul is rotten."

Triton motioned for his guards to restrain Ursula. She didn't bother to resist.

"If he has turned into a bad seed," Ursula spat, "YOU are solely responsible, Triton! Your damned decree forced him to grow up in the human world motherless, dirt poor and with no hope for advancement."

"He is captain of that ship. He seems to have advanced just fine for a human."

As Triton and the guards escorted her from the scene, she caught a glimpse of the pirate ship escaping. The pirates had outmaneuvered the man o'war's broadsides and taken advantage of the royal vessel's slowness. She wanted to cheer but didn't dare. Maybe Triton was right. Maybe her clever boy would survive after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> 1\. The 'right of parlay' was used in the third Pirates of the Carribean movie. But, it is really a part of the Pirata Codex written by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew.
> 
> 2\. The flag described flying from the Jolly Roger was unique to the historical Blackbeard.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> Reviews are welcome!


	6. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula's son takes her to task for abducting Emma. Against all protocol for official meetings, Triton seizes the Storybrooke contingent and attempts to execute Killian. Blackbeard tells Ursula of Triton's double cross. Ursula and Blackbeard race to the surface to help. Emma discovers that Ursula's invalid son is not Black Sam Bellamy but someone else who was believed to be long dead.

SETTING: Ursula's Underwater Lair

TIME: Present Day

 

"So, are you enjoying your lunch?" Ursula asked.

Emma had to admit the seawitch made a mean salad. Hearty and spicy, the salad contained bits of fish, turtle, and shellfish all marinated in a mixture of herbs, palm hearts, garlic, spiced wine, and oil, and then topped with hard-boiled eggs, pickled onions, cabbage, grapes, and olives. A heaping basket of fresh baked bread waffed a pleasant aroma throughout the room.

"It's delicious! What do you call it?"

"Salamagundi...It's a very popular dish among pirates. I'm surprised you have never had it, considering who you married."

"No, never heard of it... Where did you get the bread and eggs and other land produced food?" Emma asked.

"I have my sources. During the time I lived with my husband, I came to prefer human cuisine. Such a variety! Mer food is bland by comparison."

"Will your son be joining us?"

"It depends on how he is feel-"

"I feel well enough...to eat with you," said the subject of their conversation as he propelled himself into the dining room using crutches.

"It's wonderful to see you up and about, my boy!" exclaimed Ursula. "Emma, my son is rarely able to dine with me. You are having a rejuvenating influence on him."

His face went red as he struggled to seat himself on the chair. Emma steadied his arm and pulled out the chair to help him. Once seated, he smiled broadly at Emma.

"Yes, she certainly is!" He huffed.

"Do you feel up to a little salamagundi, dear? Or can I get you something less spicy?"

"Umm! I haven't had salamagundi in ages! It used to be one of my favorite dishes. Perhaps I'll try a little to see how it settles."

Ursula served a modest portion onto his plate along with a slice of bread.

"So, what's it like being the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White?" Ursula asked. "I mean, isn't that a tough act to follow?"

"Well, I didn't know they were my parents until I became an adult. I grew up thinking I was an orphan."

"Oh, dear!" Ursula said. "I never knew that. Your parents are the epitome of true love. Why would they give you away?"

"The evil queen's curse was coming. It was prophesied that I would be the one to break it. As soon as I was born, they sent me to the world without magic in an enchanted wardrobe to keep me safe."

"But you were a baby! Didn't they send a mentor to raise you and prepare you for your role?"

"There was no time and no room in the wardrobe. The evil queen's troops stormed the castle and broke through just as I was born. My father was literally holding me in one arm and fighting them off with the other as he struggled to get me to the wardrobe."

"What a man of honor the prince is," said Ursula's son. "I have always admired his courage and honesty...Such a privilege to met his daughter...so then what happened when you reached the world without magic?"

By this time, they had finished the main course. Ursula rose to clear the plates and bring out the dessert. She placed small bowls of Pineapple Dragon Fruit Semifreddo at each place. Again Emma marveled at the variety of land products to which Ursula had access. This delicious dessert tasted of pineapple, coconut, cream and honey.

"Well, I was found and put into the foster care system. I had no idea who I really was until my son found me on my 28th birthday."

"Your son?" wheezed the merman. "You have another child?"

"Yes ... I got pregnant when I was eighteen and the father left me to take the fall for a crime he committed. I was alone and in prison when I gave birth to Henry. I gave him up because I thought he would have a better life than if I tried to raise him myself."

"And this child came back and found you ten years later?" Ursula asked.

"I know, it's hard to believe! But he found me and bought me to Storybrooke to break the curse! He's an amazing kid!"

"Well, Emma," said Ursula's son, "mother was forced to give up my brother...and myself when we were young...We, too, were raised in an orphanage. ...As bad as our experience was, it in no way compares to yours!"

"It's okay, S-" Emma suddenly realized that he never actually introduced himself to her. "I don't know what to call you? Do you prefer Sammie?"

He chuckled. "That derived from the pet name that mother gave me as a small child... She still uses it from time to time... much to my chagrin. "

"Oh... Well then, can I call you Sam?"

"If it pleases you to do so, milady...by all means, call me Sam." He gave Emma a dazzling smile.

"Anyway, Sam," continued Emma. "I was angry for the first 28 years of my life because I thought my parents had abandoned me. That is no way to go through life."

"Indeed, it is not," Sam replied.

"I let go of that anger and my life got better. I have my parents back, an amazing son, a sweet little brother and the most wonderful husband!"

Sam's smile faded.

"Oh... but of course, you are married...Why isn't your husband with you now?...Does he not wish to be near for the birth?"

Emma's eyes opened wide. Did he really not know?

"Uh...my husband doesn't know where I am. I didn't volunteer to come here! Your mother has treated me well but she still kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped!" Sam dropped his fork. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know!" Emma eyed Ursula sharply. "She won't tell me! All I know is she came to the surface and paralyzed me with some kind of squid dust and then she stole my magic and put it in that pendant!"

Ursula squirmed a bit and then moved a tenacle to cover the nautilus pendant dangling from her neck. Sam drew himself up to full height. He breathed heavily as he glared down at her.

"Mother! You promised me no more trickery! Explain yourself!"

Ursula twisted back and forth in her seat. Her eyes and mouth opened wide but she quickly realized the innocent act wasn't going to work. She dropped her gaze. Sam's command hung heavily between them. Perhaps the direct approach would be better.

"Now you listen to ME, boy!... The only reason you are still alive is because I SAVED YOU from a watery grave! ... I have kept you alive all of these years as I searched for a way to make you whole again. To do that, I need to replicate your human DNA precisely and fuse it to the shell of a mer man sitting in front of me. Only then can you be as you once were! Only then will the pain you feel stop! Only then will you take your rightful place as mer king!"

"THIS AGAIN! Even if you succeed in installing me...how can I rule the mer people? I don't know anything about them! I have never lived among them...nor studied their laws! I would be a terrible king!"

"You don't have to worry about that! I will advise you!"

"Advise me!" Sam's greenish hue had rapidly gone purple. He could barely catch his breath to speak. "You mean rule through me!... I won't do it! I won't be your puppet!" (huff-huff-huff-huff).

Ursula clenched her fists into tight balls. Her son never treated her with such disrespect! Even as a little boy he obeyed his mum wordlessly and never questioned her judgement. Why the sudden change? Ursula narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"You! You little blonde tramp! I treat you like a daughter and this is how you repay me! You turn my son against me!"

"I-I-I never wanted to turn him against you! I just wanted him to know the truth!"

"The truth?" hissed the sea witch. "The truth according to whom? Rumplestiltzkin?"

Emma quickly shifted her gaze out the window and took a sip from her cup. How could Ursula know?

"Yes, I KNOW you talked to him and I know exactly what was said. I can retrieve any transmission that comes through that mirror."

"What do you want?!" Emma banged the cup down on the table. "My husband won't let you hurt this baby! He'll find me! True Love always finds each other!"

Ursula fixed Emma with a cold stare. A moment passed in silence. Then the sea witch opened her palm and slowly raised her arm. The bubble containing Emma's red leather jacket floated through the window, hovering just above Emma.

"True love always finds each other!" Ursula smirked. "That's rich! Your true love tried to reach you with a pathetic locator spell today. It failed! That's what he gets for turning to a hack like Regina for help!"

"Mother! Please stop!" Sam gently grasped Ursula's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Emma has done nothing wrong. I know you mean well but I am just trying to understand what you are doing and why you are doing it... Can you tell me?"

"Oh, I wish I could but I can't! Please, Sammie, just trust me!"

Sam wrapped his arms around his mother and gently hugged her.

"I love you, Mum! Of course, I trust you but-"

B-B-BEEP! B-B-BEEP! B-B-BEEP!

The alarm echoed throughout the chamber. Ursula unraveled herself from Sam's embrace and turned to the window. A bubble encased sailing ship floated into view just outside the squid corral. Emma could not believe her eyes! It was the Jolly Roger!

"Blast that pirate!" Ursula growled. "He's not supposed to be here!"

##**##**##**##***##**##**

SETTING: Aboard the Storybrooke Sheriff Dept.'s Cutter

Somewhere off the Coast of Maine

TIME: Present Day

 

The sheriff's cutter made steady progress along the coast of Maine despite the added weight of six passengers. As the mer king had addressed his invitation to Emma's father, David obviously needed to attend. Regina and Robin would serve as backup in case Ursula made trouble. Gold felt he could be useful if magic became involved. Killian still didn't trust the imp. He reluctantly agreed to bring Gold with the condition that Belle accompany him. She was the only one who could keep the crocodile in line. Presently, Killian bought the cutter to a halt at the coordinates Ariel had given him. Then he weighed anchor and signaled the mermaid. A few minutes passed before the water stirred.

"Hi, everybody!" Ariel's head popped out of the water off the starboard side. "Daddy and his entourage will be here in a few minutes. In the interest of expediency, all protocols have been waived. We will just make the introductions and begin discussions."

"Great!" said David. "I'm glad the king understands our urgency."

"Will the king offer assistance in storming Ursula's lair?" Killian asked.

"I got the impression that he might," replied Ariel.

"Does he know why Ursula has taken Emma?" Belle asked her friend.

"Yes,but he is being deliberately vague about it."

"Dah-daaaah-dada-dada-dadaaaaah!"

Muffled trumpet sounds emerged from the water just underneath their position. A large contingent of mer troops suddenly burst from the sea, surrounding the cutter. Mermen carrying elongated trumpets followed the soldiers. In their wake, a merman in herald's garb arched to the surface and balanced himself in front of the ship's bow.

"PRESENTING KING TRITON, UNDISPUTED RULER OF THE SEVEN SEAS, EMPEROR TO ALL OCEAN KINGDOMS AND HIGH OVERLORD OF ATLANTICA!"

Then a huge wave rolled up from the deep with a muscular merman on its crest. A crown topped his mane of long white hair. He wore a free flowing beard and seemed at least a head taller than the average merman. His right hand held the fabled trident.

"Wow," murmured Regina, "So much for the low key approach."

"Can you imagine what full protocol would be?" Robin asked.

Ariel moved to introduce Prince Charming.

"Your Majesty, may I present Prince James of the Enchanted Forest."

David bowed gracefully.

"Prince James," Triton stated. "An honor to meet you."

"Thank you, sire. I am honored to meet you as well."

"You travel with a small retinue for one of such exalted stature," the king said.

"I find smaller groups attract less unwanted attention."

"True," Triton agreed. "Very true."

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce my team," David said. "This is Queen Regina and Robin of Locksley."

"A pleasure, Locksley .. You as well, my queen... I hear that Your Highness once impersonated my sister."

"Yes, not one of my better ideas."

Triton chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. It really irritated my sister but my court laughed about it for weeks!"

"Well than I am glad I could be of service to your majesty." Regina made a slight bow.

Ariel glared at her father and bit down hard on her tongue. Regina's impersonation almost cost the mermaid her voice and her love! The court had no right to treat it so lightly!

"Ahem-ahem!" Triton cleared his throat. "However, my daughter was understandable distraught at the time. Another such deception will not be tolerated."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Regina said contritely.

David hastened to continue the introductions. "This lady here is Belle Gold."

"Lovely to finally meet you, Belle. Ariel has told me so much about you. You certainly are beautiful. And you've been such a wonderful friend to my girl!"

Triton rose up on a wave and kissed Belle's hand. Belle blushed sweetly.

"Beside Belle is her husband-"

"Rumplestiltzkin," Triton growled. "Yes, we have met before."

Gold offer the king a crooked smile.

"I assure you, sire, the events of that meeting are under lock and key."

"Good," said the sea king. "Make sure you keep it that way."

Killian's heart sank. Great! Emma's life hangs in the balance and Rumplestiltzkin did something to anger the one being that could help her. Bloody crocodile! He should never have been allowed to tag along!

Triton then turned his attention to Killian. He studied the handsome pirate like a shark circling a seal - a very dangerous seal.

"And this, Your Highness, is Killian Jones, the missing woman's husband," said David.

Killian made a sweeping courtier's bow before the mer king. Triton remained singularly unimpressed.

"I believe you are better know by another name, sir." Triton motioned to Killian's missing hand. "Are you not the notorious Captain Hook?"

"Your Majesty is well informed," Killian began. "But I have mended my ways and am trying to live my life right...Please! We have confirmation that Ursula has Emma. Will you help us get back my wife?"

Triton responded slowly. "Yes, I guarantee your wife's safe return to her parents."

Killian scratched the back of his neck. Why was the king agreeing to return Emma to her parents instead of her husband? Perhaps Killian's lack of royal standing was the problem. No matter as long as Emma was safely returned. But, why did he find the king so unsettling? Something wasn't quite right.

The king spoke again, "Boy, I regret what I must do but it has to be done for the good of the realm."

With that, Triton waived the trident overhead. A transparent barrier formed between the Storybrooke delegation and Killian. Two guards sprang from the water and quickly twisted Killian's arms behind his back. They forced him to a kneeling position with his head down. David grabbed his sword and tried to slice the barrier. He failed. Regina and Rumple both worked in vain to bring down the shield with magic. Robin's arrows uselessly hit the barrier and fell to the deck.

"No one else from this delegation will be harmed and your wife will be returned safely as promised. But you, Killian Jones, must now die by the power of the trident!" Triton proclaimed.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel cried. "STOP." But, Triton ignored her pleas.

Another swoop of the trident and a humming beam emanated forth from the center prong of the weapon. Triton then lifted the trident until it was about three feet over Killian's neck. Killian had heard fantasical stories about the mythical trident. But, now that the weapon hovered above his head, the sea king's trident was no myth. What's more, it was poised to separate his head from his body. Bloody hell! Why was this happening?

##***##**###**##**##**

SETTING: Ursula's Lair under the Sea

TIME: Present Day

"YOU FOOL!" Ursula exclaimed when Blackbeard entered the cavern. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be keeping an eye on things above the surface!"

"We were," Blackbeard replied. "Until a band of elite mer guards boarded our ship. They thought we had Hook."

"Why would Triton's men care about my husband?" Emma asked.

"Well-well! You must be the lovely Emma!" Blackbeard appraised her with a salacious grin. "Such a pity that widow's weeds will soon hide your beauty."

"Widow's weeds? What the devil are you talking about?"

"Your disreputable husband has angered great Triton. The sea king decreed that Hook shall be executed on site."

"That stink-fish Triton!" Ursula spat. "He's not going to get away with this! I'll go to Storybrooke immediately and -"

"Hook isn't in Storybrooke. He meets with Triton on the high seas as we speak. Triton's daughter, the redhead, arranged it all. I gather the noble king plans to double cross Hook and his friends."

Emma processed this information quickly and then shifted into panic mode. She clutched her stomach and rode out the pain. Not now, little one! Not now!

Ursula looked like she was about to throttle the pirate.

"WHY aren't you up there stopping him?! We had a deal!"

"We had a deal for me to distract Hook and spy on him but you never said anything about protecting him. Let the rotter die! What's it to you?"

Emma wanted to choke him but a swift smacking sound proved Ursula to be faster. The seawitch was livid! But, even with two tentacles wrapped around his neck and just enough pressure to vex his windpipe, Blackbeard refused to be intimidated.

"Go ahead! Kill me if you want!" He gasped. "But, you promised me the coordinates to the wreck of the Whydah Gally! I want that treasure or I'll not do another thing for you!"

Ursula slowly unraveled her tentacles. So this was why he came back. To get the coordinates to the treasure. Ungrateful human! She scribbled on a piece of paper and flung it at Blackbeard.

"There's your coordinates! Now get up there and distract those mer guards! Leave Triton to me!"

Blackbeard snatched the paper with relish. As he neared the doorway, he doffed his hat to Emma and moved to kiss her hand. She snatched her hand away and glared.

"Come on, Teach!" Ursula thundered. "Get the lead out! We haven't much time!"

He ambled out the door to his ship, his lack of commitment to this mission apparent with each stride. The scum warranted a lesson. But, right now, Ursula didn't have time to waste with the pirate. She needed to get to the surface fast. With lightening speed, she jumped through the window and propelled herself past the pirate ship and straight up.

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

Emma and Sam stared at the void Ursula left in her wake. The Jolly Roger quietly pulled up anchor and drifted past the window. Emma shook her head.

"I never thought I would see that wonderful ship again."

"Nor I," replied Sam. "She is indeed a wonder."

Emma trembled as she watched the ship float up and away.

"Don't worry, Emma. Mother will save this Hook fellow. I take it he is your husband?"

Emma nodded.

"Mother is a consummate lawyer. And Triton's power is greatly tempered by the Code of Poseidon. If anyone can find a loophole, it's my mum... I think that Blackbeard scum will be of less use though."

"Yeah...Um...I thought that pirate scum was your best friend? ... Or may be even ... your brother?"

"Heavens no! My brother was ten times the man that scoundrel is! I never saw this Blackbeard until recently. I would never befriend such a blackguard!"

"Aren't you Black Sam Bellamy?"

"Who?" he was genuinely perplexed. "I've never heard that name before."

Emma stared at him carefully reading his eyes. He was telling the truth. She thought she at least had this part of the puzzle right.

"Rumplestiltzkin said you were Black Sam Bellamy."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because your name is Sam!"

"My Christian name isn't Sam. That's just what mother calls me."

"Why?"

"Her pet name for me as a child was Flotsam. Then my younger brother was born with jet black hair...So she nicknamed him Jetsam. Eventually, she just shortened each monicker to Sam...We were 'her little sammies"."

Emma palmed her face and sighed. Flotsam and Jetsam were supposed to be Ursula's moray eels, not her kids! None of this fit!

"So," she said. "You aren't Sam. ..Was your brother named Samuel?"

"No."

"If you aren't the pirate Black Sam Bellamy, then which pirate ARE you?

"I have NEVER been a pirate, milady! My loyalties may have been misguided but I always kept my honor!"

Emma's mind was spinning. She usually had enough of the puzzle to fit everything together. But not this time! Ursula's children weren't the two pirates! Ursula needed Emma's baby to fulfill some diabolical scheme but she didn't need it for the magic. What was going on here? Why did Ursula need HER baby to regenerate this man? The pieces wouldn't fit! Why wouldn't they fit?

"Okay, if your Christian name isn't Samuel, what IS it?"

"My Christian name?"

"YES! What did Ursula name you?!"

"Liam."

And then all of the pieces clicked into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was the BIG TWIST. Hope you didn't see it coming!
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Please leave a comment if you have time.


	7. Thy Brother's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reels from the revelation of the invalid mer man's identity and quizzes him for details. Ursula reaches the surface and begs for Killian's life. Triton is shocked to find out Killian's missing wife is expecting a child. Ursula's son returns Emma's magic and the two prepare to escape to the surface.

SETTING: Ursula's Lair Under the Sea

 

"LIAM?!" Emma exclaimed. "LIAM JONES?! ... As in CAPTAIN LIAM JONES of the Jewel of the Realm?!"

"Yes!" Ursula's son frowned and scratched his head. "You've heard of me? How?"

"Killian!"

"Killian? My brother?"

"Yes!" Emma cried. "He said the dream shade killed you and he buried you at sea! How can you even be alive?!"

"Oh, dream shade is harmless to mermen...So my mer body functions continued to keep me alive after my human functions ceased. Only-Only my ship's surgeon didn't know I was part mer."

"So, you didn't have a pulse, you weren't breathing and your heart stopped which, by human standards, means you are dead. But, I take it, none of those things indicate a merman is dead."

"Correct... My mer half was in a kind of coma from the shock of losing the human half but I was still alive...The Jewel's crew...Killian...just didn't have any way of knowing."

"I take it that Ursula rescued you from the sea bottom and has been keeping you alive with the squid ink transfusions?"

"Also correct."

"Oh, Liam, Killian will be so happy to see you ... But, he'll beat himself up for ordering the burial."

"You're right. You seem to know my brother fairly well ...Do you think he fits into mother's mad plan to take your baby ...or is it just a coincidence that-"

"It's NO coincidence!" Emma grabbed his hands. "Don't you see? Killian's why your mother needs MY baby to restore you! My baby's stem cells would be a genetic match! They could rebuild the human cells in you that the dream shade killed!"

Liam rubbed his forehead. What was she talking about? Magic? He suddenly looked like he had swallowed something distasteful.

"Only the strongest black magic could do THAT!" he croaked."I would not submit ANY child to such a thing even to save my own life!" (Gasp-huff-huff-gasp).

Liam could barely catch his breath. Emma feared he might pass out. She had to slow down and explain carefully.

"Okay," Emma sighed. "First of all, understand that this is science not magic. Science is highly regarded in the world without magic. Are you with me so far?"

He nodded.

"Okay," Emma continued. "The scientists of my world have proved the human body is made of millions of these tiny cells."

"I have heard of this...cell theory but I did not know there was proof...what are these stem things that can rebuild me?"

"Stem cells are the basic building blocks of life," Emma replied. "They are found in the body's organs, tissues, blood, and immune system and have the ability to regenerate into additional stem cells or differentiate into specialized cells, such as nerve or blood cells. When transplanted into a patient's body, stem cells can repair or replace the patient's damaged or diseased cells."

Liam nodded again. "I see...so a newborn baby would have a lot of these stem -uh- blocks because...the baby has just been formed in its mother's body."

"Something like that...But you can't just randomly transplant cells from one human body to another. They have to be compatible or the receiving body will reject the donor cells and potentially kill the patient. They try to match the patient's DNA to that of the donor."

"D and - what?"

"The thing that codes your body to have the same traits as other members of your family. It's why I have my mother's green eyes but my father's blonde hair."

"Ah, I think see," said Liam. "But...if that is the case, wouldn't Killian be a better choice for donor than your baby?"

Oh, that's right! Emma realized she forgot to mention the key component which prompted this mini science lesson in the first place. No wonder he was confused.

"Liam," Emma said slowly. "I am Killian's wife."

Liam's eyes lifted to hers. His mouth fell open and then snapped shut. Did he understand what she was saying? She patted her swollen midsection with both hands to emphasize her point.

"This is Killian's child."

Liam said nothing for a few moments. Then laughter slowly erupted from his mouth.

"Killy-" he choked out. "Killy is going to be...a father!"

Emma nodded.

"I-I am going to be...an uncle!"

"Yes-Yes!" she saw the tears forming at the corners of his eyes as his laugh grew more boisterous.

"We even plan to name the baby after you... UNCLE Liam!"

Liam stopped laughing abruptly.

"Damn her!"

"What?" Now it was Emma's turn to be confused.

"Damn that witch! She plans to use HER OWN GRANDCHILD in this mad...transplant experiment!"

"Liam," Emma said, "I don't think Ursula plans to harvest the stem cells in any way that will hurt the baby. They can easily be extracted from the blood of the umbilical cord after the baby is born. What I don't know is how she plans to integrate the human cells back into your mer physiology. That has to be an extremely complex procedure. I suspect she can only do it through magic."

"Well," replied Liam. "She may have that information...locked in her bedroom with that blasted mirror...Let's find out, shall we?"

Emma prepared to pick the lock but the bedroom door swung open of its own accord. In her haste, Ursula forgot to lock it. Emma and Liam searched the room for any spells mentioning human-mer body parts. They didn't have to look long. Ursula's spellbook was perched on a bookstand conveniently opened to the page they sought.

"Crap!" Emma held the page up to the light to read. "It's written in freaking Elvin! I can't read it...if only there was a way to get us out of here! Rumplestiltzkin or Regina could read it-"

"Emma, there is a way to get us out of here," said Liam a he pulled a shiny object from his pocket and dangled it on its chain.

A smile slowly spread across Emma's face. He was holding the nautilus shell necklace. He must have slipped it from his mother's neck during the course of their unexpected hug.

"My magic! Liam, you're bloody brilliant!"

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

SETTING: The Deck of the Storybrooke Sheriff Dept.'s Cutter

Somewhere Off the Coast of Maine

 

Killian knew that one day his past would catch up with him. From the moment he hoisted the Skull and Crossbones above his ship, he became a marked man. As the cutthroat Captain Hook, he committed a whole host of crimes, any one of which could justly earn him the death penalty. But, none of these crimes involved the mer king or his people. Why does Triton want him dead?

"Wait!" Killian cried from his kneeling position. The mer guards held his shoulders parallel to the deck. Why were these fish guards able to remain so stable on deck? It had to be some sort of magic. They should be flopping around like trout. Instead, they were rooted upright, solidly planted to the deck and holding him in an unbreakable grip. He struggled painfully to raise his head and make eye contact with Triton.

"Wait! Majesty, please, if I am about to die, at least tell me which of my crimes compelled this execution!"

Triton paused. He looked into the captain's desperate blue eyes and felt a pang of sympathy. The boy was genuinely perplexed. He clearly didn't know he had committed a grave offense against the mer world just by being born.

"The crime wasn't yours, Killian. It was your seawitch mother's transgression. I am sorry, boy, but I can't let her use you to take my throne. I warned Ursula you would die if she contacted you."

"Wait! I'm not after any throne! I have never met the sea goddess or witch or whatever she is! I don't know why she wants to hurt my family! I just want my wife and unborn child back!"

Triton's eyes went wide.

"You have a CHILD on the way?"

"Yes, Your Highness. My wife, Emma, expects to give birth any day now."

The mer king raised his eyes to the sky.

"Stink fish! Now I'll have another of my sister's line to worry about! ... But first I must carry out your sentence, boy."

Behind the invisible wall that separated Team Storybrooke from Killian, Regina and Rumplestiltzkin combined their magic into one beam, aimed at shattering the wall. This powerful beam was concentrated on the barrier. The beam was strong enough to level cities in the human world. But, it couldn't even dent the mer wall.

The only friend remaining on Killian's side of the wall was Ariel, the sea king's youngest daughter. She swam close to her father.

"Daddy, please don't do this! This isn't the type of thing YOU do! It's what SHE does!"

She reached for his arm to pull down the trident but Triton remained fixed.

"I'm sorry, Ariel. If he lives, the merdom as we know it will vanish and millions will suffer. I can't allow that!"

Suddenly, Ursula's head broke the surface behind Ariel.

"Wait Triton!" Ursula shouted. "I followed your edict to the letter! I NEVER contacted him! He doesn't even know who I am. PLEASE! I only wanted to be there for my grandchild's birth! ... That's why I took his wife! And your edict never said ANYTHING about not contacting my children's spouses, did it? I was only to keep away from the boys and their father!"

Leave it to Ursula to find a loophole in the wording! Triton lowered the trident and motioned for the guards to allow Killian to stand. As soon as Killian was upright, the guards cuffed him and held him on each side by his upper arms.

For the first time in centuries, Ursula looked into the face of her youngest son. He was standing ramrod straight between the two guards. His chiseled features, clenched in stern determination, emphasized his dark good looks. His eyes flashed the brightest and purest shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Boy," she said in awe, "I haven't seen you close up since you were a babe... I thought your father was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon...but you.. You are STUNNING!"

Pulling the guards with him, Killian lunged forward to peer into Ursula's face. Regarding her with utter disdain, he thundered four simple words to his long lost mother.

"WHERE. IS. MY. WIFE?!"

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

-  
SETTING: Ursula's Lair under the Sea

"Liam, no more arguments! You are coming with me!"

"I'm not arguing, Emma...I'd love to see Killian again!...But, I'll slow you down!"

Emma now understood what Killian meant by "his brother could be a stubborn arse at times." After she clasped Ursula's nautilus shell necklace around her neck, Emma's magic immediately returned. She then pulled Rumple's bubble spell from it's hiding place in her bra. For a dry run to see how the spell worked, she encased Liam's sleeping apparatus and all the cases of squid ink in a single bubble. Using her mind to set the bubble's course, she pushed the bubble out the window and watched it gracefully ascend to the surface. Perfect!

But, when she went to form a bubble around her brother-in-law and herself, Liam protested. She didn't want to force him to go with her but she had a plan. With assistance from Dr. Whales and Rumplestiltzkin, she knew she could make Ursula's idea work. She had Ursula's human-mer integration spell in her pocket. The supply of squid ink she just sent to the surface should keep Liam alive until the details could be worked out. But, Liam still feared something.

"I don't have time for this! Liam, what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" He shook his head. "Not afraid just ... not sure what I'll do up there. I can't be a captain anymore! Not like this!"

He gestured down to his withered limbs.

"If we are successful, you could regain use of your legs."

"And if success eludes us?"

Emma looked down at her feet as she tapped the floor with her toe. She needed to get to the surface with him and save Killian. She did not have time to discuss how he could live a fullfilling life in Storybrooke even without being able to walk.

"Okay, Liam. You have two choices. One, you come with me and see your brother and get cured. Two, you stay here and explain to Ursula how I got my magic back and escaped."

"I-I-I guess I'm going with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please comment if you have the time.


	8. Trident vs Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula argues a stay of execution for Killian. Emma and Ursula's son surface in the middle of their quarrel. Killian gets a big shock. Triton overrules Ursula's argument and prepares to execute Killian. Emma gets really angry with Triton and Ursula.

SETTING: The Deck of Storybrooke Sheriff Dept.'s Cutter

Somewhere Off the Coast of Maine

 

"Triton, now look what you've done!" Ursula cried. "My son -my own baby boy- wants to hurt me!"

"Crazy octopus!" Killian hissed. "I AM NOT YOUR SON! I'M A HUMAN! Can't you see I have legs? Just two of them!"

In the meantime, Charming and Robin concocted a plan to reach Killian. Robin tied one end of a rope to a grappling arrow and shot the arrow straight up into the air at the wall's base. They hoped to scale Triton's wall and then climb down the other side. No matter how high the archer shot, the arrow couldn't clear the obstacle. Did this mer wall reach all the way to the heavens?

"Ursula," boomed Triton, "Enough! You may have contacted your son's wife instead of him. But, as witnessed by all assembled here, you have now officially seen him AND spoke to him. That is a violation of my decree. Therefore he dies!"

The king raised the trident for a second time.

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

THHWANNNK!

A huge bubble suddenly popped up near Ursula and Triton. The bubble bobbed between them. It held cases of some bottled substance and a strange contraption.

"Why that little-" Ursula started. "How did she get her magic back?"

Ursula's hand flew to her bare throat."When did she get close enough to pinch my necklace?!"

The truth hit like a humpback whale. "Liam!...That traitor! He took it!"

Ursula turned from the bubble to Killian.

"Your brother is an ungrateful hagfish! All this work I did for HIM and he betrays me!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian spat. "You ARE insane! Liam is long dead!... Now for the last time, where's Emma?!"

THHWANNNK!

Another bubble popped out of the water. This bubble contained Emma herself with an ill merman leaning on her shoulder. The bubble floated over their heads before coming to a landing on the cutter. Emma waived her hand and the bubble dissolved. She now stood firmly on deck.

"EMMA!" Killian cried. "Luv, are you all right?"

"Killian!" Emma's smile burned bright. "Yes, I'm fine."

Emma deposited Liam on the closest deck chair. She wanted to fling her arms about Killian and never let go! But, she stopped short. Something was wrong here. Ursula, Ariel and a white bearded merman who could only be King Triton floated above the surface just off the port bow. David and Robin were trying to get a rope over some magic wall. Killian wore handcuffs and was being restrained by two mermen.

"Killian, what is going on here?"

"Oh, luv! I scarcely know where to begin...we came here to meet with Ariel's father...to see if he knew where the seawitch was holding you... no sooner did the niceties end when the sea king ordered my immediate execution... then Ursula showed up spouting this bizarre fantasy in which I'm her son and Liam is still alive. I tell you, Emma, I always knew the mers were dangerous but I didn't realize they were downright balmy!"

"Killian," Emma said softly, "It's true...Ursula's two half human sons are... you and Liam."

Killian froze. This could not be so! It was impossible! Then he looked deeply into her eyes and knew, crazy as it sounded, that he was part merman.

"B-b-but she said Liam was still alive and he couldn't be. He-"

Emma spoke gently. "Killian, as poisonous as dream shade is to humans, it is harmless to mers. Liam is half mer. It didn't kill him but it left him seriously disabled...this is Liam."

Killian shook his head.

"That's not-"

"Hello, brother." Liam's voice cracked with emotion. "I've missed you!"

Killian was fortunate that the guards were holding him up. This purplish creature was his late brother? He had Liam's voice. He had Liam's curly hair, all be it with a green tint. His build easily could be an emaciated version of Liam's body. His features were Liam's face even if the coloring was wrong. My God! He WAS Liam!

"Liam!" The guards held Killian preventing the embrace. Too weak to close the distance, Liam smiled instead of hugging his brother.

Triton watched the scene with mounting anger. He thought eliminating Killian Jones would deter any further insurrections by his sister. His ministers had assured him that Jones was the only remaining male heir of her line. Now he discovers not only that Jones' wife may be carrying a potential threat but that the eldest brother still lives!

"Ursula!" Triton roared. "You knew about this?!"

"She not only knew," said Emma, "but she has been caring for him down in her lair all of these years."

"This-this CANNOT stand! Would you destroy all of merdom to get your hands on my throne?!"

"Triton, look at the boy. He isn't strong enough to stand by himself let alone assume a kingship. He is no threat!"

"Perhaps, but I know you! Everything you say and do spins a web of treason! You would set up either of your sons, or even a grandson, as puppet king through which YOU would rule!"

Ursula could not deny the accusation. Her entire adult life had been dedicated to this purpose. The mer world had already suffered terribly from the clash between her unbridled ambition and Triton's stubborn orthodoxy.

"Being a king is not easy," Triton said. "To spare my kingdom further bloodshed, I can show no mercy...Killian, say your goodbyes quickly. Your wife will be taken into protective custody until the babe is born. I pray it's a girl...But make NO mistake, when I lift this trident again, you WILL die. Your brother will soon join you. "

A collective gasp rocked the waves. Thunder and lightening peppered the sky in terrifying bursts. Ursula's screams and Ariel's pleading echoed over the roar of the wind. A tempest the likes of which no one had ever seen was soon to be unleashed. The mer guards slackened their hold on Killian just long enough for him to reach Emma and kiss her open mouth. Then they jerked him back to face the mer king.

Triton raised his mighty trident for the third time and final time. His eyes sparked fire bolts. His long white hair whipped around him. His face froze into a grimace. The mer king's will would be done! As his mighty arm began to descend, a burst of white light assaulted him. His arm froze in mid air and the trident vanished!

The storm suddenly ceased. The sea calmed. The air held only silence. The invisible wall separating the Joneses from their friends dissolved. Triton's empty right hand dropped. Killian Jones still drew breath. What had just happened?

"I AM SO DONE WITH THIS, YOU TWO!" Emma's voice broke the silence.

A very hormonal Emma Swan Jones, bathed in white light and emanating righteousness, brandished the missing trident over her head. The mer folk were stunned! No one had EVER wrenched the trident from the hands of an anointed king! Oh, many had tried and died upon the spot! It was not possible! Yet they had just watched this human - a FEMALE human no less - take the trident without even touching the king!

"Well, you took your sweet time about it, SAVIOR!" snarled Regina.

The Storybrooke contingent was less impressed but extremely happy. They had seen this phenomenon occur in the past. Emma's raw emotion spawned a white magic so powerful that it clothed her in invincibility. Add the hormonal surge caused by the final stage of pregnancy and the two scions of Poseidon were about to get the whooping that they both deserved.

Ursula burst into laughter. "She stole your trident! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Triton's mouth moved but no sound came out. How could this have happened?! What WAS this woman?

"I can't believe it!" Ursula squealed with glee. "The mighty Triton! Ruler of the seven seas! Emperor to all the Oceans! Bested by a human female!"

"SHUT IT, URSULA!" Emma commanded. "I'm in NO MOOD!"

The mer king finally found his voice, all be it with a lot less pomposity.

"Uh, would you mind returning my trident?"

"Yes, I WOULD mind! This feud has rained misery for WAY TOO LONG! ... And you know what? It's not really about the right of succession, or equal rights for females or mer-human interrelations or any of the lofty ideals you've tried to pin on it! No, it's about a brother and sister unwilling to let go of their rivalry even though it's ripping the world apart!"

Triton puffed out his chest. "One does not speak to mer royalty in such a manner!"

"Then start acting like royals! Royal means you squelch your own ego for the common good! It mean self-sacrifice NOT self-pity!"

"Such rot!" rebuked Triton. "I'll not listen to-"

"HEY! Holding the big fork here!" Emma waived the trident above her head again. "That means YOU LISTEN! ... You don't care who sits on your throne after you are gone! If Killian and Liam and all of their male progeny die, who gets the throne?"

"Well, the new order of succession has yet to be determined."

"REALLY?!" Emma asked. "Don't you think you should hash that out before you kill the heirs? ... Had you welcomed your nephews and guided them in their position as mer princes, you would now have two loyal followers who would do honor to your line ... Instead you condemned two innocents to a hard life and when they managed to survive anyway, you tried to kill them!"

Triton protested, "It was for the good of the-"

"Bullshit! Neither Killian nor Liam nor this child-" Emma touched her belly, "want your algae infested throne! The sins of the mother are not the sins of the sons ... Now I suggest that you swim back to your palace, update the laws and start training one of your daughters to rule after you."

"I can't...I no longer hold the trident."

Emma sighed. "Okay. Here's the deal...You will promise to never again try to kill your sister or anyone in her family! I will return the trident only upon your solemn oath!"

"Emma! Don't be a fool!" Ursula cried. "Keep the trident and you can rule!"

"Ursula, shut up!" Emma barked. "I don't want to be mer king! I just want my family safe!"

Triton stroked his beard. There really was nothing to consider. Emma Jones had him to rights.

"Agreed." He raised his right hand. "I, Triton, ruler of the seven seas, emperor of all the oceans, high overlord of Atlantica, do hereby nullify the death warrants on Ursula and her sons. I promise to never again attempt to execute Ursula or any member of her family."

"Good!" Emma handed him the trident. "Now you will leave Killian, Liam, me and our baby alone to live our lives in Storybrooke. Remember I can take that fork from you anytime I want."

"Very well," said Triton. "But what of Ursula? Why do I have to promise and she gets away seagull free?"

Ursula smirked and winked at Emma. Emma palmed her face. This was like dealing with children! Only children eventually get it. She wasn't sure these two ever would.

"TRITON!" Emma pointed down. "GO!"

Motioning to his retinue, the sea king plunged into the ocean at break fin speed. With the drama of Triton and Ursula unraveling before them, no one had noticed the Jolly Roger surface and slip in next to the cutter. Leaning on the rail of the larger vessel, Blackbeard observed the scene with interest.

"Ursula, you aren't getting away that easy," Emma said. "A good mother doesn't sacrifice her children for a chance at power!"

"But I saved Liam and protected Killian-"

"So you could use them to claim your brother's throne," continued Emma. "Liam lived with excruciating pain in your gilded prison for over 200 years. I am sure there were times he wanted you to just leave him die!"

"Well, I needed him to-"

"No," Emma said. "he needed you to be a mother, not a kingmaker! ... And Killian, Killian has emotional scars that will never go away! He grew up with no mother and his father abandoned him! Is it any wonder he fell into piracy?!"

"Well, I needed to keep Killian hidden in reserve so that if Liam died-"

Emma's stare froze the seawitch.

"Then you kidnap me - risking a miscarriage - WHY? We would have gladly helped you save Liam!"

"Emma, dear, if I had ever dared to speak with Killian, his Uncle Triton would have had an excuse to execute the boy."

"Not if you had approached your brother humbly."

"Things had gone too far for that!"

"Things should have never gotten that far ... you both forgot the one thing that mattered. You and Triton are family! But, you two have twisted the brother/sister bond into something sinister! It's not too late to straighten it out! Just think of what you could do if you worked together!"

"Well, angelfish, we aren't the Charmings! Triton and I working together? That ship has sailed! But, I can still vanquish Triton and be grandmama to a king!"

"THAT is not going to happen!" Freed from his restraints, Killian now stood beside Emma with Liam's slumped form cradled in his arms.

"I am taking my wife and brother back to Storybrooke. I never wish to see you again...EVER."

"Killy," Ursula whispered. "Killy, please don't...I do love you boys...I guess this is the only way I know how to be a mother."

"Have I not made myself clear? Leave...Now...Ursula." Killian could not bring himself to call her "mother".

"Tisk-tisk, Hook!" Blackbeard's grin revealed several rotten teeth. "Do all men of honor talk to their mothers like that?"

"Bloody hell, Teach, take her away to wherever it is that you go... I've had a belly full of her!"

Blackbeard knew better than to press further. Besides, he still needed Ursula's help in securing the Whydah Galley's treasure. He signaled for the ladder to be dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> 1\. One more chapter to go!
> 
> 2\. Thanks for reading!
> 
> 3\. Please leave a review if you can.


	9. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam awakes in Storybrooke Hospital to discover Emma gave birth to a baby girl. Killian and Dr. Wales present Liam with a treatment option that might restore his human cells. Liam's operation is a success. Ursula visits him while he is recuperating and tells him she knows his secret. Ursula and Blackbeard discuss plans to use Emma's magic to take down Triton. Story concludes with information on the sequel.

SETTING: Storybrooke Hospital

TIME: Two Days after the Big Showdown

€  
The bright light from the window assaulted Liam. Sun! Sky!Trees! He was above water! The straps of the apparatus held his near useless body upright as squid ink coursed through his veins. A firm hand gently held his own. The masculine aroma of sea, rum and leather floated in the air.

"Ah, so my slug-a-bed brother is finally awake!"

"Killian! I thought I dreamed it!"

"No, it's quite real. You are in Storybrooke Hospital."

"Storybrooke...You must have so many friends here."

"Aye. In fact, there is one very special person who has been anxious to met you."

Killian motioned to someone outside the door. A nurse entered the room carrying a small white bundle. Killian carefully took the bundle and lowered it for his brother to see.

"May I present Miss Leia Jones, namesake of her esteemed uncle, Captain Liam Jones."

The baby cooed quietly and clutched Liam's purplish finger in her tiny fist. She was bright with Killian's brilliant blue eyes and soft mouth. Her nose and chin were all Emma.

"She is so beautiful."

"Aye," her father replied.

"How is Emma feeling?"

"Oh, Emma is fine. She was in labor a little over three hours, which seemed like an eternity to me... But, the doctor said it was a very easy delivery. No complications."

The nurse took the baby from Killian and headed back to the maternity ward. Leia's sweet newborn smell still lingered.

"Amazing.." Liam breathed. "BOTH mother and daughter - amazing!"

"That they are, brother!" Killian leaned forward a little. "Tell me. What do you remember from the past few days? Before we brought you here."

"I remember Emma making the bubble around us and a dizzying trip to the surface... I remember the joy of seeing you again... I remember flying over the water in the belly of an ear-splitting beast-"

"Aye, the emergency helicopter that transported you here. Anything else?"

"Well...the mer king was going to kill you...but then Emma took his trident...My God...that woman is bloody brilliant! Just bloody brilliant!"

Killian chuckled and motioned for his brother to continue.

"And then she ... told off Triton and Mother ... I dare say no one has ever dressed them down like that before. Brilliant!"

"Yes, they both deserved it and more!"

"Killian, how did you win the hand of such a woman?"

"That's a long story, brother. Best we leave it for when you are feeling stronger."

"I'm sure these doctors have already told you that I can't live without the squid ink's magic."

Killian nodded.

"I never wished to put you through this a second time...I still remember how horrible it was when the dream shade returned...I saw your anguish...I could do nothing but float away."

"Aye, but this time, there may be a way...Do you remember Emma explaining stem cells to you?"

"Yes, they have the power to rebuild me...but I still don't understand how."

"I'll ask Dr. Wales to come down and help me explain."

Liam watched Killian pull a small device from his pocket and talk to it as if it were a person. A few minutes later, a solidly built blond man in a long white overcoat came into the room.

"There are two ways we can harvest the stem cells we need to treat you," explained Dr. Wales. "We can either extract them from Baby Leia's stored cord blood or take them from the bone marrow of a compatible adult, in this case, Killian. The problem with this procedure is that it can put the bone marrow donor at risk for medical complications. Also, the chance of the body rejecting the donated cells is higher with the bone marrow method."

"I see... the cord blood method is easier and...has a better chance of success."

"Um, in your case, it is impossible to calculate the probability of success. We have virtually no data on mer physiology... We can place the human stem cells in your body but it will take white magic to get them to interact with your mer cells ... There is no guarantee it will work though."

"Doctor," asked Killian, "Does he have any other options?"

"None except to continue the squid ink transfusions."

"No." Liam's firm voice broke the silence. "I have played the invalid for too long. Make preparations for the procedure."

 

##**##**##**##**##**##

SETTING: The Guest Room of Emma & Killian's Home

TIME: Three Months After Liam's Operation

 

€  
Liam swung his legs off the bed and walked to the window. The physical therapy helped him a great deal. Last week, he couldn't take the few steps needed to reach the dresser. This week he could make it all the way to the window.

The procedure had been a rousing success. But, with Emma involved, how could it not be? As soon as he had awoke from the surgery, he could feel the strength coursing through his veins. His lungs cleared a few days later and he was now breathing without effort. His human skin and hair gradually returned. Getting his muscles to work properly would take more time and effort but it WOULD happen as long as he kept his spirits up.

Today his spirits were soaring! The guest room window afforded a perfect view of the patio. He watched Killian pushing Leia on her baby swing. Emma sat nearby smiling as the baby squealed with delight. How fast Leia was growing! Such a blessing to have his brother and his niece to help him recover! And Emma - beautiful, wonderful Emma!

"Well-well-well...Aren't we looking fit as a ...king!"

Liam looked toward the door. No one was there. Ursula's image reflected back to him from the mirror above the dresser.

"Mother, I wondered when you were finally going to make an appearance."

"It worked, my boy! I brought you back!"

"No, Emma brought me back with assistance from Dr. Wales. But, you did give them a solid foundation from which to work. For that, I thank you."

"Ah, the sainted Emma! Tell me. Was it worth it to betray the woman who gave birth to you, the woman who saved your life and cared for you, the woman who fought for your throne-"

"Yes, it was worth it... No, it is not my throne."

"So you say... But with Emma's power behind you-"

"NO, Mother! I will not seek the kingship. Nor will Killian. Nor will Killian and Emma allow you to claim it on Leia's behalf."

"So you intend to just diddle away your life, tagging along behind your brother and his family like an extra tentacle."

"No, I will continue to mend. When I am fully recovered, I'll resume my profession here in Storybrooke just as Killian has done."

"So smug, Liam. What does Killian think of this grand plan?"

"He supports me, of course!"

Ursula just smiled back at him.

"Who knows? I may find a good woman here. Then I'll settle down with her and produce more grandchildren for you who will also NOT claim Uncle Triton's throne."

"It would hardly be good form to marry a woman you didn't love."

"Who's to say I wouldn't love her?"

" YOU are already in love with a woman...one you can't have...that, dear boy, is MY revenge for your betrayal...every day you spend in Storybrooke is a torture worse than all those centuries in my lair... Because she is here and YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

Liam turned his back on the mirror and gazed out the window. "Don't bait me with cryptic threats! What the devil are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you are cursed because you love your brother's wife!"

Liam turned swiftly to the mirror but Ursula was gone. He sat down on the chair and massaged his temples. Bloody octopus!

#########################

Back in the underwater lair, Ursula continued to watch Liam through the mirror even though she had cut off video transmission from her end. Poor unfortunate boy! Could he ever have his happy ending?

"So, your eldest son stole the Charming girl's magic back and ruined your plan." Ursula jumped to see Blackbeard leaning against the doorway with arms crossed. "Did you curse him with a love spell?"

"No, that is his own doing...and will he suffer for it... What are you doing back here anyway? I thought you would be collecting your precious treasure."

"Aye, we went to the coordinates you gave me for the 'Whydah Gally'. We found nothing but a buoy identifying the spot as a marine archeology site. What was left of Sam Bellamy's treasure has been plundered by a group called the W G Society."

"Um... and you want me to find out where they took it?"

"I already know where they took it. Apparently in this world, they don't bury the treasure. Instead, they house it lavishly and then allow any fool to oogle it.' 

"It's called a museum."

"Aye...that's what they call it - 'The Whydah Pirate Museum'."

"I'm sure their museum security is no match for us. Come on! I'll help you steal it."

"No, I don't want to loot the pirate museum. 'Tis a fitting memorial to dear Sam and an honor to all pirates...but I do have to pay my crew somehow. Any suggestions?

" Many undiscovered treasure ships still clutter my ocean. I would be happy to point them out for a price."

"I thought you would say that. What's your price?"

"Your assistance with the rest of my plan to topple Triton."

"I thought your sons blew that plan out of the water?"

"A temporary setback only... if my ungrateful sons won't let me claim the throne in their name, I will force Triton to hand over the kingdom to me IN MY OWN RIGHT."

"You can't be serious? My crew is no match for Triton's army!"

"Oh, we aren't going to use military force...I have a much stronger cocktail for Triton to swallow...it will require my daughter-in-law's strong white magic shaken together with my dark sea magic and poured over the rocks! King "For-the-Good-of-the-Realm" will have NO choice but to capitulate."

"How will you get Hook's wife to cooperate?"

"Oh, I have a way when the time is right."

Blackbeard scratched his chin. "How long until the time is right?"

"That depends on dear Emma and her willingness to involve a certain icy royal...In the meantime, we will dig up some treasure to keep your cutthroat crew happy...after that, LOOK OUT STORYBROOKE!"

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> 1\. My knowledge of the use of stem cells in medicine is strictly from a layman's point of view. But, I do have some firsthand experience as we actually saved our daughter's cord blood when she was born and pay a small fee each year to store it. I am not sure if science will advance to the point in her lifetime where her saved stem cells can help her autism but I can always hope.
> 
> 2\. Cord blood stem cells come from the blood of the umbilical cord and is usually thrown out after birth unless the parents want it saved and pay a service to do so. This differs from the controversial embryonic stems cells that come from embryos which many (including myself) do not believe should be used for medical experiments.
> 
> 3\. The Whydah Pirate Museum in Provincetown, Massachusetts really does house the remains of Captain Sam Bellamy's 'Whydah Gally'. Much of the ship and treasure was salvaged by the W G Society.
> 
> 4\. Yes, I finished the story a bit open ended and left a lot of questions unanswered: What is Ursula 's master plan for toppling Triton? Who is the Jones' Brothers' father and what happened to him? Will Liam's love for Emma destroy her marriage or his relationship with his brother? 
> 
> These questions and more will be answered in the sequel, "Finding Father" (first chapter posted 4-5-15).


End file.
